


Coming Full Circle

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Clark, Bottom Oliver, Crime Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg - Clark, Original Fiction, Season/Series 07, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Set five years after La Fuga Dolce, Clark and Oliver are married and living in Metropolis.  One of the star reporters for the Daily Planet, life couldn’t get much more perfect for Clark, until a foe from the past comes along with intention of destroying everything he holds dear.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kent! Lane! Get in here!” Hearing the loud bellowing to his left, Clark Kent sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.  Sliding his glasses back on, he looked over at Lois, whose lower lip was currently captured between her teeth.

 

“It can’t be that bad, Lo,” Clark assured her and she thought about it for a moment before rising, following him into the office of their Editor-in-Chief, Perry White.  Looking up from a document on his desk, Perry pointed at the two chairs and the pair quickly sat.

 

“So what’s up, Chief?” Lois asked causing the older man to immediately frown.

 

“Lane.  How many times have I told you to not call me that?” he asked and Lois shrugged.

 

“At least a hundred a day,” she replied and he nodded.

 

“You wanted to see us, Sir?” Clark asked and Perry leaned back in his chair.

 

“Yes I did.  I wanted to congratulate you,” he said, watching as the pair looked at one another in confusion.

 

“Thanks!” Lois said brightly after a moment.  “What did we do?” she asked finally.  Perry sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Your expose on the Justice League … the in-depth series on Superman,” he reminded them.

 

“Chief that was like a month ago,” Lois pointed out and Clark couldn’t help but smile at the roll of Perry’s eyes.

 

“I’m aware of that Lane … the reason why I was congratulating you is because I just received word that you two are the next recipients of the Pulitzer Prize for investigative reporting,” he told them, a smile emerging on his lips as he watched the mouths of his top reporting duo drop open in shock.

 

“You’re serious?” Clark asked.

 

“Like a heart attack, Kent,” Perry replied.  Looking over at his partner, Clark smiled seeing tears of joy begin to roll down Lois’ cheeks.

 

 “Lois?” he asked, causing her to look over at him.

 

“Holy shit, Smallville!” she suddenly cried out causing Clark to release a bark of laughter.  Quickly standing, she embraced him happily.  After a moment, she pulled away in mock distaste and straightened her outfit.

 

“Well … I think I need to make a few phone calls,” she told the two men.  “If you’ll excuse me,” she said before making her way out.  They watched her go before Clark turned back to Perry.

 

“Get out of here, Kent.  Take the rest of the day off to enjoy this,” Perry said with a smile.  Standing, Clark reached out his hand to his boss, who shook it proudly.

 

“Thanks Chief,” he said with a grin, causing the other man to frown, quickly letting go of his hand. 

 

“Get out of here Kent before I change my mind,” he told him pointing to the door.  Clark smiled raising his hands in a defensive position as he left the office.  Heading to his desk, he smiled hearing Lois chatter happily to her father about her award.  Quickly grabbing his briefcase he made his way past her, motioning to his cell phone should she need anything.  Giving him a quick nod in understanding, Lois turned her attention back to her phone call as the brunette got onto the elevator.

 

________________________________________

 

Stepping off the elevator, Clark quickly discarded his tie and glasses, looking around the room as he rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt.  The Clock Tower, his home for the past five years with Oliver Queen, was currently quiet and Clark frowned.  He could have sworn Ollie said that morning that he’d be working from home today. 

 

Stepping out of his shoes, he looked around the main room, suddenly noticing a shadow behind one of the curtains near the balcony.  A smile gracing his features, Clark waited just a moment before sprinting into motion, capturing the figure in hiding who promptly giggled like crazy.

 

“Gotcha,” he said looking down at the blonde in his arms. Blue-green eyes gazed up at him and he smiled.

 

“I was tryin ta be sneaky daddy and you ruined it,” three-year old Madison scolded him.  Hoisting his daughter up into his arms, Clark gave her a mock pout before proceeding to lay kisses against her cheek and neck, causing her to giggle once again.

 

Nearly two years after he and Oliver had returned to Metropolis, the pair had discovered a rather interesting fact of Kryptonian heritage and more importantly biology. 

 

_“You do realize that with your destined mate, you have the ability to bear a child,” his cousin Kara had explained to him.  Immediately dropping the glass in his hand, Clark looked at her in shock._

_“I’m sorry what?” he asked, causing her to grin._

_“You’re married Kal-El, you have a chosen mate which means you are now able to bear children,” she told him._

_“Okay call me crazy, but am I not a guy?” he asked her and she nodded._

_“Yes you are a male,” she confirmed and he shook his head._

_“Kara, men don’t have children,” he told her._

_“On Earth they don’t,” she said and that’s when it dawned on him.  Just because he was like a human didn’t mean he actually was human._

_“So that odd craving for banana, jelly and m & m sandwiches …” Clark let the question linger as the answer already became clear._

_“You’re pregnant, Kal-El,” Kara beamed.  Unable to stop the grin from spreading across his features, Clark chuckled … he was pregnant with Oliver’s baby._

 

________________________________________

 

“Where did you go daddy?” came Madison’s voice, snapping him from his thoughts.

 

“I went to the land of Madison, where I get all happy and smiley for no reason,” he told her and she giggled, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

 

“Where’s daddy?” he asked her and she looked up at him with a grin, pointing toward the back den.  Since Madison’s birth, Oliver had moved his office to the back of the penthouse to make the outer room more kid friendly, which was a good thing considering the sheer amount of toys that seemed to find their way onto the floor.

 

“Good news?” she asked him and he nodded.

 

“The best news baby girl,” he told her and she clapped happily.  Chuckling, Clark placed a kiss on her cheek as he navigated them back toward the office.  Pausing in the doorway, Clark was content to simply stare.  Sitting at his desk, pouring over documents was Oliver.  A pencil rested between his lips as he scanned several contracts for Queen Industries.  Setting Madison down, Clark watched as she toddled over to her father, tugging on his shirtsleeve.

 

“Daddy,” she said softly.  Removing the pencil, Oliver began to write down some changes on the paper.

 

“What is it baby?” he asked, not looking up from the document.  Leaning close she giggled and he finally turned to look at her with a smile.

 

“What are you so giggly about lovebug?” he asked and he watched her gaze move toward the door.  Looking over, Oliver’s face lit up even more upon seeing his husband in the doorway.

 

“Well hello there handsome,” he said and Clark grinned making his way into the room. Leaning down, he placed a kiss upon Oliver’s lips before scooping Madison up onto his lap as he sat down in the chair next to the blonde.

 

“You’re home early,” Ollie said, rotating his chair toward them.

 

“Perry sent me home early today,” Clark replied, causing the older man to look at him suspiciously.

 

“You wanna give me a better line than that handsome cause there’s no way Perry White lets one of his top reporters take the day off,” Oliver replied crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“They do if said reporter just won a Pulitzer,” Clark answered casually, watching as the reality of his words sunk in to his husband’s brain.

 

“You okay?” he asked as Oliver continued to stare at him in wonder.

 

“Is daddy broken?” Madison asked causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“No baby, he’s not broken, just speechless. Which is actually a feat all in itself,” Clark told her, reaching forward to take one of Oliver’s hands.

 

“Good God, Clark.  You’re serious?” the blonde finally asked and Clark smiled, nodding his head.  Lurching forward, Oliver captured his lips solidly.  After a moment he pulled away, his hand reaching out to caress Clark’s cheek. 

 

“That’s just … I’m so proud of you,” Oliver told him and Clark smiled.

 

“Yay Daddy!” Madison cheered and the pair chuckled. 

 

“Didn’t want to settle for just the super hero title huh?” Ollie asked teasingly and Clark shrugged with a grin.  Pulling Madison close, he kissed her temple before looking back at his husband.

 

“What can I say? … I’m an overachiever.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Hello?”

 

“You know I was wondering if I’d ever hear from you or if I’d just have to hear Lois’ side of the story,” came Chloe’s voice and Clark smiled.

 

“I was going to call you, but Ollie and I have been busy celebrating,” the brunette grinned sheepishly, looking over at his slumbering husband.

 

“I’ll bet,” Chloe replied teasingly.  “Honestly Clark I’m so proud of you,” she told him.

 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, you know,” he confessed softly.  There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Clark smiled.

 

“Maybe you can join us for dinner tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.

 

“That would be a definite,” she replied.  The assistant editor at the Gotham Gazette, Clark always knew Chloe had been destined for great things.  Shortly after he and Oliver had returned, Chloe had transferred to Gotham University, quickly working her way up the Gazette ladder.

 

She had always remained close though, constantly traveling to Metropolis during his pregnancy and always visited her “niece” Madison at least twice a month since.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked softly, snapping him from his thoughts.

 

“About how awesome of a friend you are,” he replied and she chuckled.

 

“Ditto, Clark.  I’ll see you tomorrow,” she told him.

 

“Sounds good, Chlo,” he replied.  Bidding her a goodnight, he turned off his phone.  Turning back to Oliver, he smiled seeing the blonde fast asleep on his back, head turned toward the balcony doors.

 

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against Ollie’s collarbone, smiling as he shifted in his sleep, head turning back toward Clark. 

 

“I love you,” Clark whispered, placing a ghost of a kiss against the blonde’s lips.  Suddenly Oliver shifted once again, hands sliding across the brunette’s torso as he snuggled next to him.

 

“I love you too,” the blonde murmured, placing a kiss against Clark’s neck before falling back to sleep.

 

________________________________________

 

“This is going to be incredible Smallville, you realize that right?” Lois asked as the pair grabbed their usual morning coffee before heading to their desks.  Clark couldn’t help but chuckle at Lois’ excitement.  Since meeting up in the lobby, she’d done nothing but gush about how amazing it was going to be to get their Pulitzers.

 

“Lo, you realize that this isn’t going to be a bell and whistle type of ceremony at Lincoln Center right?” Clark asked, causing his partner to frown.

 

“Yes I realize that and thank you for being a killjoy,” she added.

 

“I’m sorry Lois,” he apologized, seeing the hint of a smile cross her features as she turned toward her computer.

 

“Oh hey,” Lois said suddenly causing Clark to turn toward her.

 

“What?” he asked reacting quickly as his partner threw him a small box.

 

“For the munchkin … took me forever but I found it,” Lois explained.  Giving her a curious look, Clark opened the box to find a small charm of a silver Tinkerbell.

 

“Lois this looks expensive,” Clark told her and she shrugged carelessly. 

 

“Hey I’ve been searching for all of these charms for a year … what my godchild wants … she’s gonna get,” Lois told him matter-of-factly and he smiled.  It hadn’t taken long for the investigative reporter had figured out that Clark was pregnant.  And in the same respect, it didn’t take long for her to be completely accepting of the truth to his origins. 

 

When Madison was born, Lois was one of the first to be at the penthouse, waiting to congratulate the pair.  He and Oliver had known in that instant that Lois should be the one to be their daughter’s godmother.

 

“Well she’ll love it, thank you,” he said.  Suddenly a cry rang out in his ears and he honed in on the sound.

 

“What do you got?” she asked.

 

“Robbery,” he told her.

 

“Well go,” she whispered harshly and he nodded, quickly rising as he made his way into an empty conference room.  Using his super speed, he quickly changed before dashing out the larger window into the sky.

 

________________________________________

 

“We getting daddy a present?” Madison asked as the limo came to a stop. Smiling, Oliver pulled her into his arms as he climbed out of the car.

 

“Yes we are … you get to pick out any present you want for daddy in here,” he told her and she clapped as the doorman opened the solid glass door for the pair.

 

“Welcome to Tiffany & Company,” he said to them.

 

“Tank you!” Madison practically yelled over Oliver’s shoulder, causing the blonde to chuckle.

 

“Inside voice, Maddie, inside voice,” he reminded her and she went quiet, holding a little finger across her lips.  Smiling, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead before looking around.  Being wealthy did have some advantages as he noticed that there were no other customers in the store.

 

“Welcome Mr. Queen,” a man said coming toward them.  “My name is Damien Maxwell, I am the manager of the store, if there is anything you should need, please let me know,” he told him.  Shaking the man’s hand, Oliver nodded.

 

“Thank you,” he replied before looking at Madison.  Smiling, he set her down on her feet before crouching down next to her.

 

“K, lovebug … find daddy a gift,” he told her, watching as a sweet smile tugged at her lips and she began to toddle off in a different direction.  Turning to Damien, Oliver smiled.

 

“While she finds a gift, I have a request of my own,” he told him and the manager smiled as Oliver began to explain what he was looking for.

 

________________________________________

 

“Daddy I found it!!” came a squeal and Oliver turned to see Madison running at him with a sky blue box in her hands.  Scooping her up in his arms, he placed a kiss against her temple and smiled.

 

“What did you find baby?” he asked her and she beamed opening the box to reveal a flat sterling silver pendant, in a downward rectangle shape, attached to a matching chain.  Next to it was the matching ring.

 

“That’s beautiful honey,” he told her.

 

“The wady says it’s the metrwopolis set,” Madison replied.

 

“Really?” Oliver asked and she nodded brightly.  “That’s a wonderful gift honey,” he told her and she clapped.

 

“Yay!” Madison replied.  She looked at her dad curiously and he watched her eyes shift around.

 

“What did you get?” she asked and Oliver smiled, opening the box on the counter.

 

“What do you think of that lovebug?” he asked her.  Her little jaw dropped open before morphing into a smile.

 

“It’s perty, daddy,” she told him and he smiled looking over at the salesclerk.

 

“Then I guess we’ll take it.”

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way off the elevator, Clark shrugged out of his suit jacket and looked around.

 

“Anybody home?” he asked.  Not getting a response, he frowned.

 

“Ollie? Maddie?” he called out.

 

“Hi handsome,” came a reply and Clark turned toward the back stairwell seeing Oliver standing there.

 

“Hi,” Clark replied as his husband made his way down the stairs toward him.  Placing a kiss against the brunette’s lips, Oliver moaned, sliding his arms around Clark’s waist.

 

“That was a nice welcome home,” Clark said with a smile, sliding his own arms around Ollie.

 

“Only the best for my Pulitzer winner,” the blonde teased causing Clark to roll his eyes.

 

“Where’s Maddie?” the brunette asked.

 

“She’s upstairs picking out a dress for dinner with her Aunt Chloe,” Oliver replied.  Clark gave him an amused smile.

 

“She needs to pick out a dress for dinner in the dining room?” he asked.

 

“She does when we’re not having dinner in the dining room,” Oliver pointed out, causing his husband to give him a mischievous glare.

 

“What are you up to?” he asked and Oliver shrugged.  Opening his mouth, he was cut off seeing Clark’s gaze shift over his shoulder, a smile lighting his face.

 

“Daddy!” Madison squealed as she came running down the steps.  Stepping away from Oliver for a moment, Clark scooped her up in his arms, placing a kiss against her cheek.

 

“Wow … look at you! My very own princess,” he said taking in the sleeveless red gown she wore.  Sparkling jewels and sequins wrapped around the bodice and a velvet bow hung down in the back.  Her blonde hair was pinned up with little curls at the side of her face and in that moment, Clark vowed to himself that his baby would never date.

 

“Whatchya think bout daddy?” she asked curiously, snapping Clark from his thoughts.

 

“About how absolutely beautiful you look,” he told her with a smile and she grinned, snuggling closer to him. 

 

“Hey stranger,” came a voice and Clark looked up with a smile to see Chloe, as equally beautiful in a thin strapped red silk dress which reached to her knees and had a satin bow tied at the bodice.

 

“Hey there,” he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek as she approached.

 

“Well you’d better get changed there mister.  We’ve got reservations at seven at Mason’s so you,” she said pointing at Clark before looking at Oliver.  “And you,” she said with a grin.  “Should get it in gear.”

 

Smiling, Clark kissed Madison a final time before handing her over to Chloe.

 

“I’m not gonna argue with you,” he said, taking Oliver’s hand as they made their way upstairs.  Watching them go, Chloe smiled, looking at her niece.

 

“Why don’t we grab a book and read till they come back, huh?” she asked and Madison quickly nodded as Chloe set her down.  Racing over to her bookcase, she grabbed her very worn copy of the Velveteen Rabbit, handing it to her aunt.

 

“That’s a good choice, sweet girl,” Chloe said with a grin, holding out her hand as she led them over to the couch to read.

 

________________________________________

 

Emerging from the closet in a crisp blue suit, Clark smiled seeing Oliver in front of the bathroom mirror, tucking in his own white dress shirt.

 

“Alright Queen, what are you up to?” he asked, causing the blonde to turn to him with a grin.

 

“What makes you think I’m up to anything?” Oliver asked in reply.  Giving him an “oh please” look, Clark made his way over to the blonde, hands sliding onto Ollie’s hips.

 

“Because you can’t lie to me to save your life,” the brunette replied teasingly.

 

“Well you know Mr. Hot Shot Reporter, sometimes I can keep a secret,” Oliver replied, brushing a kiss against his husband’s lips before moving away with a grin to grab his own suit jacket.  Sliding it on, the blonde turned to him once again.

 

“Ready to go handsome? Don’t want to keep the ladies waiting,” he said and Clark chuckled.

 

“Wouldn’t want to do that,” he replied, taking his husband’s pro-offered hand as they made their way back downstairs.

 

________________________________________

 

Entering the restaurant, Clark was shocked to see Lois, Perry and his mother waiting at the table.

 

“Gwamma!” Madison cheered upon seeing Martha, who quickly held out her arms for her granddaughter while pulling her son in for a hug.

 

“I am so proud of you,” Martha whispered to him.

 

“Thanks mom,” he replied, allowing her to take Madison.  Looking over at Oliver, Clark grinned, reaching out for the blonde’s hand.

 

“Very sneaky, Mr. Queen,” Clark told him. 

 

“That’s not even the half of it, Mr. Kent,” Oliver replied coyly, moving to give Martha a hug before Clark could question him further.  Looking at his husband suspiciously, Clark was pulled out of his thoughts by Perry, who held out a hand to him.

 

“You look surprised,” his boss noted and Clark smiled.

 

“I’m glad you could come out with us, Chief,” the brunette replied, a grin crossing his features as Perry scowled at his nickname.

 

“Don’t start acting like your partner, Kent,” Perry warned teasingly.  Smiling, Clark let his gaze look around the table, his heart swelling with pride at the sight of Martha and Oliver both smiling brightly at something Madison was talking about and Chloe and Lois each chattering on happily.  These were the people who mattered the most in his life and he couldn’t imagine a better place to be.

 

________________________________________

 

Empty plates littered the table after a hearty meal.  Clark leaned back in his chair, his hand reaching out for Oliver’s.  The blonde smiled, lifting their joined hands to place a kiss upon Clark’s.  Their gazes shifted, focusing on Madison, who happily ate her strawberry shortcake while jabbering away to her grandmother.

 

“Are you ready lovebug?” Oliver asked suddenly and Madison looked up, her face shifting into a big grin.  Making her way off of Martha’s lap she toddled over to Oliver, who held out a box for her.  Curving back to her other dad, she grinned.

 

“Up!” she commanded and Clark chuckled, lifting her onto his lap.

 

“This is for you daddy,” she said.

 

“It is huh?” he asked and she nodded proudly.  Taking the wrapping paper off, he was mildly surprised to see the famous sky blue box beneath.  Opening it, his gaze settled on the pendant and ring inside.

 

“Do you wike it?” she asked and Clark grinned.

 

“I love it baby, I absolutely love it,” he told her.

 

“It’s the metwopowis set,” she beamed proudly.

 

“I love it honey,” he promised, placing a kiss against her temple.  Pulling the ring out of the box, she grabbed his right hand, sliding it onto his finger.

 

“Yay!” she said and Oliver grinned.  Leaning in, he handed her another box and whispered into her ear.  Nodding, she got down from Clark’s lap and made her way over to Lois.

 

“Happy Puwitzer, Auntie Lois,” she exclaimed, handing the box to her.  Lois looked over at Oliver with a curious but amused glare.

 

“Thank you sweet girl,” Lois said, lifting the toddler up into her arms.  Carefully she opened the box, also from Tiffany’s, gasping at the sight of a diamond tennis bracelet inside.

 

“Oh my goodness, it’s beautiful,” Lois said.  Looking up at Oliver and then at Clark, she couldn’t help the tears that formed in her eyes.

 

“This means so much to me, thank you,” she told them softly.

 

“Yay!” Madison said with delight causing everyone to chuckle as the group continued to enjoy the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Navigating up the stairs and around the corner in the dark, Clark used his shoulder to turn on the soft nightlight in Madison’s bedroom.  Laying her down softly on the bed, he carefully got her undressed and into her pajamas before securing her under the covers. 

 

Placing a sweet kiss upon her lips, Clark smiled as he sat on the side of her bed, watching his little angel sleep.

 

“She out?” came a whisper and the brunette smiled as a hand slid onto his shoulder.

 

“Completely,” Clark told him and Oliver smiled.  Standing, Clark let his husband past so he could lean down, kissing his baby sweetly.  Taking his husband’s hand, Oliver led Clark out of the room, shutting the door softly with a click as he guided him down the hallway to their bedroom.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that I’ve got more gifts left?” Clark asked, turning to watch his husband close the door with a grin.

 

“Because you’ve got an incredible sense of intuition handsome,” Oliver replied, crossing the distance between them to slide his arms around Clark’s waist.

 

“What are you planning?” the brunette asked, a smile gracing his features.

 

“I’m planning on ravishing you, my love … Objections?” Oliver asked and Clark shrugged.

 

“I can’t think of any at the moment,” he replied and the blonde smiled.

 

“Good,” Oliver replied, capturing his husband’s lips swiftly as they lost themselves in the feel of one another.  Pulling away slowly, the blonde grinned.

 

“What are you up to?” Clark asked.

 

“Why don’t you go into the bathroom and get changed into my favorite outfit?” Ollie asked causing the brunette to grin.

 

“I have to go into the bathroom to change into nothing?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Indulge me handsome, k?” his husband asked and Clark nodded.

 

“Okay,” he replied and turned, making his way into the bathroom.  Once the door had clicked shut, Oliver put his plan into action.

 

A few minutes later, Clark emerged from the bathroom gloriously naked, his eyes widening at the sight of the room lit by various candles.  Suddenly a finger trailed down his spine, lips sliding across his shoulder.

 

“Lie down on the bed handsome,” Oliver whispered and Clark smiled, moving forward to lie down on his stomach against the hunter green silk sheets.  Music played softly from the stereo and Clark let his body relax, feeling the bed shift slightly as Oliver joined him.

 

The brunette smiled feeling his husband straddle the backs of his thighs, the grin wavering slightly at the knowledge that Oliver still had some clothes on.

 

“What’s that frown for?” the blonde asked, leaning forward to brace his hands over Clark’s near the brunette’s head.  Placing a kiss against the bare skin in front of him, Oliver moaned.

 

“No frowning in here tonight,” Ollie told him before moving back to his original position.  Grabbing a bottle of oil, the blonde applied the vanilla scent to his hands and smiled before leaning forward, his hands beginning to massage the perfect expanse of skin in front of him.

 

Letting his eyes close, Clark smiled as Oliver’s hands moved in deep strokes across his back, occasionally dipping lower.

 

“Tease,” Clark said softly and Oliver grinned.  Gliding his fingers along the planes of Clark’s shoulders, the blonde sighed contentedly.

 

“You feel so good,” he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss against the nape of the brunette’s neck, eliciting a murmur from Clark, whose powerful arms slid up the sheets, hands sliding under a pillow … that was when Oliver felt his husband tense up.

 

“What’s wrong love?” he asked with a grin, already knowing what had caused the man beneath him to stop moving.  Sitting up slightly, Clark pulled out a small powder blue box.

 

“What’s this?” he asked.  Suddenly Oliver leaned forward, his chin resting on Clark’s shoulder, chest molding to his husband’s back.

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure … maybe you’d better open it?” the blonde said softly and seductively, his lips grazing the shell of Clark’s ear.  Smiling, the brunette lifted the lid of the box, a slight gasp escaping his lips.

 

“Ollie,” Clark whispered, his gaze looking at the ring within.  A solid band with thick diamonds wrapped around the white gold, it had to have cost a small fortune.

 

“Put it on Clark,” Ollie urged.  Taking the ring out of the box, Clark slid it onto his left hand, not surprised that it fit perfectly above his wedding ring.

 

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of Clark’s neck, Oliver began placing kisses against the skin he found.

 

“I love you, Clark … more and more everyday,” the blonde began.  “You’ve given me everything that I thought I’d never have … from our marriage, to our baby girl … and I wanted to give you something that truly symbolizes all the moments we’ve had together since Italy,” he finished.

 

“God Oliver … I love you too … so very much,” Clark told him softly.  Lifting himself up, Oliver slid his hands along Clark’s spine before pulling away slightly.  Unable to tear his eyes away from his ring, the brunette barely felt his husband shift behind him. 

 

Letting his silk boxers fall to the floor, the blonde focused his attention back to the delectable body in front of him.  Nudging Clark’s legs apart, Oliver leaned down placing butterfly kisses along his husband’s spine, finally getting his attention as his more than ready erection brushed against the brunette’s backside.

 

“Love you,” Oliver whispered, his lips curving across the nape of Clark’s neck.  Feeling two slick fingers slide inside him, the brunette gasped.

 

“Ollie,” Clark breathed as the blonde began to build up a solid rhythm.  After few moments which left the brunette completely breathless, Clark groaned.

 

“Want you … so much,” he whispered and Oliver’s lips curved into a smile.  Sliding his fingers out slowly, he replaced them with the head of his cock, leaning forward to rest against his hands as his lips caressed Clark’s back.  Wasting little time, the blonde quickly buried himself inside his lover and husband, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure.

 

“God handsome,” Oliver groaned, his forehead dropping against Clark’s shoulder as he built a steady rhythm, thrusting deep and easy into his lover.

 

One hand curving around Clark’s hip, the blonde used the new angle to lengthen his strokes, causing Clark to moan even deeper as his own erection thrust against the sheets beneath him.

 

A sheen layer of sweat began to form on Oliver’s body as he moved against his husband, beginning to feel, after nearly a half hour, that tell-tale tightening in his lower body.

 

“Ollie … god I love you,” Clark breathed as suddenly his orgasm swept over him.  Feeling his lover’s body clench, Oliver lost control, tipping over into his own crisis as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure, emptying himself within his husband. 

 

Arms slightly shaky, Oliver let himself lean forward, his chest molding to Clark’s back as his hands rose to slide over Clark’s, fingers lacing together as the blonde placed kisses against the perfect skin beneath him.

 

“I love you … forever,” he promised and Clark smiled, feeling Oliver’s breathing begin to even out as the blonde quickly fell into an exhausted yet sated sleep.

 

________________________________________

 

Clark was quickly thankful that he had awoken a few hours after to go to the bathroom.  He had put on his boxer shorts on and now, hearing the approaching footsteps of a certain little girl, the brunette grinned, yet feigned sleep as she got closer.

 

Feeling her little fingers poke his chest curiously, Clark continued to remain still. 

 

“Daddy?” Madison whispered.  Suddenly a little finger trailed down the bridge of his nose.  As her finger reached his lips he quickly reached out and captured it with his mouth causing her to giggle softly.  Opening his eyes, Clark looked over at his daughter and smiled.

 

“Daddy I need my finger,” she told him in a scolding tone.  Letting it go, the brunette narrowed his eyes on her before suddenly reaching out to scoop her up, holding her up in the air above him.

 

“You need your finger huh?” he asked and she nodded, giggling as he swung her up in the air.  Hearing a noise, Oliver groaned and rolled over, his eyes opening slowly to see his daughter in the air.

 

“Hi daddy,” she chirped and he smiled.

 

“I didn’t know that we had our own flying angel,” Oliver said and Madison giggled once more.  Lowering her, Clark let her straddle his waist as she began to play with his newly ringed hands.  Yawning, Oliver looked over at the clock and groaned seeing the time read 6:30am.

 

“It’s early baby,” he told her, scooting closer as his own ringed hand covered hers and Clark’s.

 

“But it’s cartoon day,” she told him, a very “Clark Kent” like pout developing on her features.  He had nearly forgotten that it was Saturday.

 

“How could I forget that?” Oliver asked.

 

“How about we go down and turn on cartoons and let daddy sleep a little longer?” Clark asked her softly and she nodded.

 

“Kiss?” Oliver asked and Madison grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  Suddenly she erupted in a fit of giggles as he pulled her right into his arms, kissing her face and neck.

 

“Daddy stop!” she giggled.  Giving her one final kiss to her lips, he let her go and watched as she climbed over Clark before hopping off the bed, not seeing Oliver’s frown at how far she jumped.

 

“Come on, daddy!” she said, turning back to look at Clark before making her way out of the room.  Looking over at his husband in amusement, Clark grinned.

 

“I think those powers are starting to appear,” the brunette said and Oliver shook his head.

 

“I’d say so … I’m pretty sure she probably doesn’t realize that she just jumped about eight feet and landed easily,” the blonde pointed out.  Clark looked at his husband thoughtfully before reaching out to caress his cheek.

 

“Getting sentimental on me love?” Oliver teased. 

 

“Funny,” Clark said, leaning forward to kiss him softly.  “Go back to sleep,” he told him before moving away, sliding out of bed and grabbing a t-shirt as he made his way out of the room.  Oliver watched his husband walk out of the room before lying back against the pillows.

 

Thinking of their life together, Oliver began to think of a time when he’d almost lost everything.  They’d returned to Smallville from Italy to deal with the arrival of Clark’s “Kryptonian” cousin Kara.  Soon after the brunette had gone back to finish his education and the pair had settled into the penthouse in Metropolis.

 

_Just a few days after the conclusion of his junior year, Clark had approached him, a frown marring his handsome features._

_“You look upset,” Oliver said, watching Clark take a seat in the chair across from him.  Setting his paperwork aside, the blonde leaned back in his chair, giving the brunette his full attention._

_“There’s something I need to talk to you about,” Clark admitted and Oliver nodded.  Taking a calming breath, Clark nodded._

_“I have to leave,” the brunette said suddenly, watching Oliver’s gaze narrow, confusion sweeping over his features._

_“What? What do you mean you have to leave?” the blonde asked._

_“Do you remember how I told you about my biological father and the fortress?” Clark asked, watching Oliver nod._

_“I was supposed to complete my Kryptonian training years ago Ollie and now I can’t turn my back any more,” he said._

_“I don’t understand Clark,” Oliver said._

_“I need to go and complete my training … and I need to go now,” Clark told him with a frown._

_“But … when will you be back?” Oliver asked, standing as he made his way over to stand in front of Clark.  Frowning, the brunette stood, reaching out to take one of Oliver’s hands._

_“I don’t know Ollie.  I wish I knew how long it was going to take but I don’t know,” Clark admitted._

_“Will I be able to reach you?” the blonde asked, his heart breaking at the look on Clark’s face._

_“I’m guessing that’s a no?” he said and Clark began to nod.  Frowning, Clark reached out, pulling Oliver into his arms._

_“I love you Oliver … no matter what.”_

_Three weeks after their sad goodbye, Oliver had made his way into the penthouse apartment with a frown.  He hadn’t been able to get out of his downward funk since Clark had left for his training and didn’t know if he’d be able to take another week alone._

_“God Clark, where are you?” he whispered, standing out on the balcony as he looked down upon Metropolis.  Feeling a slight breeze, he lifted his gaze and frowned further seeing the spinning globe of the Daily Planet.  He’d talked to Chloe two days ago but even she’d heard nothing from Clark._

_Climbing the stairs to the bedroom he shared with the brunette, Oliver got ready for bed, sliding between the silk sheets to fall into yet another restless slumber.  As the vestiges of sleep finally began to take hold, Oliver felt fingertips run across his cheek._

_“Clark,” he murmured softly in his sleep, a moan escaping him as soft lips began to caress his own._

_“Wake up gorgeous,” came a teasing voice.  Slowly opening his eyes, Oliver looked up to find Clark above him.  His brown eyes continued to focus, going wide upon realizing that he was not dreaming at all._

_“Clark?” he whispered, eliciting a smile from the brunette._

_“You’re really home?” Oliver asked and Clark nodded._

_“I’m really home,” he confirmed, barely able to suppress a chuckle as Oliver lurched forward, his lips firmly attaching to Clark’s._

_“God handsome,” Oliver told him, frantically kissing across Clark’s face.  “Never leave again, Clark … never leave me again,” he said, wrapping his arms around the brunette._

_“I promise love, never again.”_

 

________________________________________

 

Picking up the morning edition of the Daily Planet, Clark turned to the sports page and began to read as he sat on the couch.  Hearing a giggle, he looked up, a smile gracing his features upon seeing Madison delight in watching Dora the Explorer.

 

Everyday his and Oliver’s little girl brought a smile to his face.  After his talk with Kara and learning that he could in fact become pregnant, Clark had made his way back to the penthouse to share the news with Oliver.  It was a moment that had Clark both elated and fearful. They had been married for nearly a year and while they had talked about adoption, the brunette had never imagined that this could happen.  He had been nervous as to how Oliver would react to the fact that not only was he going to be a father but that it was in fact Clark who was pregnant.

 

_Making his way into the penthouse, Clark looked around nervously.  Kara had told him that this was a natural process for a bound Kryptonian, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Oliver would be weirded out by it._

_“You look deep in thought,” came a voice and Clark looked up in surprise, not expecting Oliver to be home.  The blonde stood on the upper balcony, a file in his hands._

_“I didn’t think you’d be home now,” Clark admitted and Oliver smiled._

_“Neither did I, but the conference call with Star City got moved to next week and my schedule was pretty open so I told Celeste I’d work from home today,” he explained, coming down to greet his husband.  Kissing him softly, Oliver noticed Clark’s hesitation and frowned._

_“What’s wrong?” the blonde asked, surprised to see Clark turn away from him and head to the couch.  Sitting down, the brunette looked up at him, worry etched on his features._

_“I was just at the farm with Kara,” he said.  Oliver nodded, moving to sit down next to Clark on the couch._

_“Is she okay?” Ollie asked and Clark quickly nodded._

_“She’s fine,” he replied.  Eyes narrowing, Oliver looked at his husband carefully._

_“K, so what’s wrong?” the blonde asked once more._

_“She … she told me a few things about Kryptonian heritage,” Clark began, watching as Oliver nodded for him to continue._

_“Apparently when a Kryptonian is married and bound to their chosen mate they have the ability to …” Clark trailed off, unsure of how he could possibly tell Oliver the truth._

_“The ability to what?” Ollie asked.  Taking a deep breath, Clark stood and began to pace.  After a moment he finally turned to look at his husband._

_“The ability to have children,” Clark said, his voice just above a whisper.  Oliver looked at him in confusion for a moment, as if trying to process the information._

_“Children … you mean you can …”_

_“Apparently I can have children … on Krypton there were no guidelines that only the women could bear children.  When two women or two men or a man and a woman are married, they are able to have children,” Clark explained, the idea sounding so crazy to him, but he knew for a fact that he was indeed pregnant._

_Looking over at Oliver, he saw his husband’s face full of shock and confusion.  But there was something else there that Clark couldn’t figure out._

_“Are you okay?” he asked the blonde.  Oliver looked up at him, as if just realizing that Clark had asked him a question.  Standing, the blonde made his way over to Clark, softly taking ahold of his hands._

_“You mean that we can have children? Our children?” Ollie asked and the brunette nodded softly, a small smile gracing his features.  Oliver smiled too, leaning forward to capture his husband’s lips._

_“Then handsome … you have no idea how okay I am,” he told him with a grin.  Clark smiled once again before remembering that while that was the news he wanted to share … it wasn’t all of it._

_“What if I told you that not only can we have children, but we’re actually going to have one?” Clark asked softly.  Suddenly Oliver’s eyes went wide with disbelief, his gaze dropping to look at Clark’s stomach._

_“You mean you’re …” Clark nodded as Oliver’s question hung in the air.  Without warning, the blonde was suddenly attacking Clark’s lips, losing himself in the feel of his husband._

_“Good God, Clark this is incredible,” the blonde murmured.  “We’re going to be parents,” Oliver said, still unable to believe that it was actually true._

_“We’re going to be parents,” Clark confirmed, chuckling as once again Oliver claimed his lips with his own._

 

________________________________________

 

“Daddy?” came a voice, snapping him from his thoughts.  Looking up, his gaze landed on Madison, who stood next to him with her Tigger doll tucked under her arm.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Clark asked, pulling her into his arms as he scooped her up onto his lap.

 

“I’m hungwy,” she said with a slight whine.  Smiling, Clark stood with her in his arms, heading toward the kitchen.

 

“Let’s see what we can do to take care of that, huh?” he asked and she nodded as he opened the fridge to find something to eat.

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way down the stairs, Oliver smiled hearing a slight giggle coming from the kitchen.  Stretching, he turned the corner to find Madison digging into a stack of pancakes.

 

“Mmm,” she said, her mouth full.  Oliver grinned before making his way over to her.

 

“That … looks yummy,” he said, leaning down to kiss her sweetly against her temple.  She looked up at him, her lips curving into a smile. 

 

“Want some daddy?” she asked, holding up her fork which had a bite on it.  Clark turned to his husband and daughter with a grin, watching as the blonde swooped down, his mouth closing over the fork.  Madison giggled as he chewed the food in his mouth.

 

“Thank you baby,” he told her, leaning forward once more to kiss her lips sweetly.  Madison gave him a toothy grin before focusing back on her breakfast.  Turning to Clark, Oliver smiled and made his way over.

 

“Good morning again handsome,” Ollie said, capturing his husband’s lips.

 

“Same to you gorgeous,” Clark replied, pulling away as he reached for a cup filled with coffee.  Handing it to the blonde, he watched as Oliver’s eyes rose curiously.

 

“Heard you coming down the stairs,” Clark admitted and Oliver grinned.  Before he could reply, the phone began to ring and Oliver turned, picking it up.

 

“Queen speaking,” he said.  Clark turned to look at his husband, watching as a frown appeared.

 

“When did that happen?” Ollie asked, listening once more.

 

“Alright … yeah I’ll be in the air within the hour.  Right, I’ll see you then,” he said before hanging up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clark asked.

 

“The deal on the new convention center in downtown Star City … I need to get there to make sure it doesn’t fall through,” Oliver explained.

 

“K, when should we expect you back, Mr. CEO?” Clark teased.

 

“Ha, ha … Late tonight or tomorrow morning,” he replied, his gaze straying to Madison.

 

“Don’t worry … I’ll take the munchkin in to work with me,” Clark assured him.

 

“It won’t be a problem? I mean it is Saturday but still,” Oliver asked.

 

“That would be why I bought the second computer for the office,” the brunette said and Oliver smiled.

 

“Alright then, I’m going to go get ready,” Ollie replied and made his way out of the kitchen to go pack.

 

________________________________________

 

“Daddy buh-bye?” Madison asked, watching as Oliver set an overnight bag down by the elevator.  Turning, Ollie held his arms out to the toddler, who quickly made her way over to him with a smile.

 

“I have to go to Star City, but you’re going to go to work with Daddy today,” he told her and she turned to Clark with a smile.

 

“I’ll be home tomorrow lovebug, I promise,” the blonde told his little girl.  Giving her a smacking kiss, he held her close before setting her down.  Making his way over, Clark curved a hand onto Oliver’s waist, leaning forward for a kiss.

 

“Fly safe,” the brunette told him and Oliver smiled.

 

“You too,” he said with a grin.  Leaning down, Clark picked Madison up in his arms as they watched Ollie get on the elevator.

 

“Love you,” he told them both, his smile brightening as Madison waved her little hand at him.

 

“Buh-bye Daddy!” she said as the doors fully closed. 

 

“Come on baby, gotta get dressed for work,” Clark told her and she clapped in delight.

 

“I dress myself,” she replied and Clark debated for a moment before nodding.

 

“Alright baby, you can pick out your outfit,” he agreed and she smiled once more.

 

________________________________________

 

Dressed in a pink cashmere cable crewneck sweater with a pair of white linen pants, Clark couldn’t help but smile at his little girl, who seemed to dress more and more like Lois everyday.

 

Checking his tie in the mirror, Clark turned to Madison and held his hand out.

 

“Ready to go to work?” he asked, watching as her face turned up to him, a smile on her face.

 

“Weady!!!” she said and grabbed her father’s hand as they got onto the elevator to head to the Daily Planet.

 

________________________________________

 

“Yeah well you tell him that if he doesn’t return my call he’ll be lucky to not have my Manolo Blahnicks right up his as …” Lois trailed off as her gaze fell to her left seeing Madison.  The little blonde smiled at her brightly and Lois blanched slightly.

 

“Right well tell him I called … again,” she said and quickly hung up, her brightest smile emerging as she focused her attention on her goddaughter.

 

“Hi sweet girl, what are you doing here?” she asked, pulling her onto her lap.

 

“Daddy went to Staw City so I come here to work,” Madison explained causing Lois to chuckle.

 

“I see, well you better get over there and get to work, missy,” she teased, letting the toddler down to head over to Clark’s desk. 

 

“Up!” Madison said, holding her arms out to Clark.  Picking her up, he set her in the chair next to his, making sure the laptop was open and set up with all of her leapfrog games.

 

“K, baby … play quiet,” he told her and she nodded, quickly engrossed in her games. 

 

They’d taken a break for lunch around noon and it was just past 1:30pm when a cry for help rang out in his ears.  Looking up quickly, Clark’s gaze landed on Lois.  Feeling someone’s eyes on her, her gaze lifted seeing the brunette’s frantic look.

 

“Go!” she whispered and Clark nodded, turning to Madison, who was playing a game on the laptop.

 

“Maddie, I gotta go … be good for Auntie Lois, k?” he asked and she nodded as he kissed the crown of her head.  Looking around, he quickly made his way into one of the back conference rooms, pulling at his tie.

 

________________________________________

 

“Lois, why is Madison here?” came a voice.  Looking up she found Perry standing next to Clark’s desk.

 

“Oliver had to go to Star City on business and Clark is on a quick assignment … she’s being good,” Lois told him, watching his gaze shift to the quiet toddler, working away at a computer game.

 

“Alright fine,” he said before turning back into his office.  Looking over at her goddaughter, she watched the blonde look around carefully, her gaze falling on a bottle of water across the room.  Lois’s eyes widened as the bottle began to move from off the shelf and right into the waiting hands of Madison.  The little blonde uncapped the bottle and began to drink the liquid.

 

Slowly Lois got up, making her way over to sit in Clark’s chair.

 

“Maddie?” she asked, causing the little girl to turn to her.

 

“Hi Lo!” she said with a smile.

 

“Honey how did you get that water?” Lois asked her.

 

“I thought of water and water come to me,” Madison explained simply, her gaze straying back to the computer screen which showed Dora the Explorer.

 

“Madison look at me,” Lois said softly.  The little girl turned to her, giving her aunt her full attention.  Holding out her hand, Lois led the little girl into a conference room, grabbing a couple of items off her desk as they went.

 

“Have a seat munchkin,” she said, watching the toddler get into a chair.  Placing the items at the end of the long table, Lois made her way over, sitting down next to Madison.

 

“Madison, could you get that pen?” she asked.  Nodding, the toddler began to rise but Lois stopped her.

 

“No honey, try it like the water,” Lois urged and Madison nodded, her gaze shifting to the end of the table.  Suddenly like magic, the pen slid down the table with ease, stopping right in front of Lois.

 

“Now the glass,” Lois replied and once again, the object slid down the table, coming to a stop just before the edge.  Beaming proudly, Madison looked up at her aunt.

 

“You have to promise me that you won’t do this in front of people honey,” Lois told her.

 

“Daddies?” Madison asked.

 

“We can show it to them honey, but nobody else, k?” Lois asked, hoping that nobody in the newsroom had caught sight of the little girl’s power.

 

“Promise?” she asked and Madison nodded.

 

“I pwomise,” the blonde replied.

 

________________________________________

 

“Clark!” Turning the brunette found Lois standing in the doorway to a conference room.

 

“A word please?” she asked and he nodded making his way into the room, a look of confusion crossing his features at the sight of Madison sitting at the table.  Lois shut the door and quickly drew the blinds, confusing him further.

 

“Lois, what’s going on?” Clark asked, heading to Madison, who looked up at him with a bright smile.

 

“Take a seat,” Lois replied and Clark did suspiciously. 

 

“Madison, can you get me the pen?” Lois asked her goddaughter.  Opening his mouth to speak, Clark fell short upon seeing the pen slide across the length of the table, coming to rest next to Lois’s hand.

 

“Whoa,” Clark whispered.

 

“Cup now?” Madison asked and Lois nodded.  Watching once more, Clark’s mouth dropped open as the glass slid down the table, stopping in front of his daughter.

 

“She’s telekinetic, Clark,” Lois explained.  Looking at his best friend, then his daughter, Clark still couldn’t find the words to express the questions in his mind.

 

“Daddy mad?” Madison asked, a slight pout forming on her features.  Clark softened instantly, scooping her out of her chair and into his embrace.

 

“No baby I’m not mad.  I could never be mad at you, I’m just surprised,” he told her.  Pulling away he looked into the blue-green eyes that mirrored his own.

 

“You have to promise though Maddie, you can’t show …”

 

“I kinda already made her promise,” Lois said, cutting him off.

 

“Pwomise, daddy,” his little angel told him and Clark smiled.

 

“Good.  Now how about we go get dinner?” the brunette asked, causing Madison to smile.

 

“You come too?” Madison said looking over at Lois.

 

“Aww sweetie I wish I could but I need to finish up my article, but you and daddy go and have fun, k?” she asked, smiling as Madison nodded with a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Making their way down the busy streets of Metropolis, Clark held Madison in his arms, smiling as she pointed out various things in storefronts along the way.  Early May in the city was always beautiful as the apple blossom trees were in full bloom in the park and along the way to the Clock Tower.

 

Seeing an outdoor café just ahead, Clark smiled.

 

“Let’s get some food,” he said and she clapped.  As she pointed out a bird in the sky, Clark didn’t even realize as he nearly walked into someone.

 

“Oh I’m so …” Clark trailed off as his gaze landed on the one person he least expected to see.

 

“Hello Clark.”  Swallowing the lump in his throat, Clark nodded slightly.

 

“Hello Lex.”

 

“You look surprised to see me, Clark.  Surely you didn’t think I’d stay in prison forever?” Lex asked.

 

“I guess I figured it would be longer than five years,” the brunette replied sharply.

 

“Well I see your heart mended and you moved on,” Lex replied looking at Madison. 

 

“Lex this is my daughter Madison, Maddie this is Lex Luthor,” Clark introduced.  Lex’s eyes fell on the little girl in Clark’s arms.

 

“Hello,” he said.  She looked at him carefully for a moment before nodding.

 

“Helwo,” she replied before tucking her head into the crook of Clark’s neck.

 

“I’m hungwy, daddy,” Maddie said softly and Clark patted her back.

 

“Okay baby,” he assured her before looking at Lex.  “I’ll see you later Lex,” Clark said.  Nodding, Lex allowed the pair to pass.

 

“You never did tell me who the lucky woman is?” Lex asked.  Turning around, Clark couldn’t stop the smile that lifted at the corners of his lips.

 

“Oliver Queen,” he replied, noticing Lex’s eyes go wide in surprise as the man’s gaze seemed to drift right to the diamond band and wedding ring which graced the brunette’s left hand.  Continuing on, Clark placed a kiss against Madison’s temple and smiled.

 

“Why don’t we grab something to bring home?” he asked and she nodded, clapping happily.

 

“Home!”

 

________________________________________

 

It was nearly 2am when the elevator doors opened and Oliver stepped out into the penthouse.  Despite his fatigue, he had insisted on flying home, all too content to spend a lazy Sunday with his husband and daughter.  Looking around he smiled seeing empty ice cream bowls on the coffee table. 

 

Shrugging out of his jacket and tie, the blonde put his briefcase down before making his way up the stairs to his room.  Taking a slight detour, his face turned to confusion upon seeing Madison’s bed empty.

 

The sight that greeted Oliver in his bedroom made him smile instantly upon seeing Madison curled up to Clark’s side, both of them tucked under the covers of the large bed.  Quietly, Oliver made his way into the bathroom, changing into a pair of pajama pants before heading back out.  Sliding back the covers on his side of the bed, he got in and leaned over, placing a kiss against Madison’s temple before softly kissing Clark’s lips.  The brunette’s eyes fluttered slightly at the contact, opening to look at him.

 

“Hi,” Oliver whispered.

 

“Hey … what time is it?” Clark asked groggily.

 

“It’s late … go back to sleep,” Oliver urged and Clark nodded, his eyes drifting shut quickly as he fell back to sleep.  Scooting over as much as he could, Oliver laid down, his eyes falling shut as his head hit the pillow.  It had been a long day and there was nothing quite like being home.

 

________________________________________

 

Stretching slightly Clark turned his head, sleepy eyes falling on the bedside clock which read 10:38am.  He hadn’t slept past nine am in a long time.  Turning his head, a smile emerged on his features upon seeing Oliver sleeping next to him.  Madison had shifted during the night, her blonde locks lying across Oliver’s chest, his arm securely around her with his chin resting lightly above her head.

 

Content to watch the pair, Clark smiled, his fingers reaching out to stroke Oliver’s cheek.  Moaning softly, the blonde began to stretch, stopping quickly as he realized that Madison was now in his arms.  Brown eyes opened, looking down at the bundle in his arms. 

 

“Good morning,” Clark whispered, causing Oliver to look over at him with a smile.

 

“A good morning indeed,” Ollie replied, one of his hands softly stroking Madison’s back.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you about,” Clark said softly.

 

“K,” the blonde replied.

 

“Yesterday, I ran into Lex.”  Oliver looked at him in surprise.

 

“Really, with or without?” the blonde asked, his voice trailing off as he looked down at their daughter.

 

“With … he knows we’re together,” Clark revealed and Oliver nodded, leaning down to place a kiss on Madison’s forehead.

 

“I wonder what he’s up to now?” Oliver asked, noticing Clark’s look of confusion.  “He still has his fortune Clark.  You can’t tell me that he won’t have some ulterior motive now that he’s out of prison,” the blonde explained.

 

“We’ll just have to be careful,” Clark said, his fingers curling into Madison’s locks as she continued to sleep soundly.

 

“He’s going to wonder about her, isn’t he?” Clark asked, his gaze lifting to meet his husband’s.

 

“If we have to Clark, we’ll move to Star City,” Oliver explained.  “Until then, we have to be careful and continue to live our lives.”

 

“If he ever found out that she …” Clark trailed off as Oliver’s hand covered his mouth.

 

“You can’t think like that handsome.  You can’t give him the power,” the blonde explained.

 

“You’re right,” Clark said softly, causing Oliver to smile.

 

“Of course I’m right,” the blonde teased, leaning over slightly to capture Clark’s lips.  As the embrace grew passionate, their little girl decided to wake up.

 

“Kiss!” came a little voice and the pair parted to find Madison looking up at them.

 

“Well good morning lovebug,” Oliver said softly with a smile.  Her gaze shifted to Oliver, her eyes shining brightly in realization.

 

“Daddy home!” she said, quickly snuggling against his chest.  Oliver chuckled, leaning down to kiss her head.

 

“Were you a good girl for Daddy?” Oliver asked her, causing his daughter to look up at him with a nod.

 

“We went to work, I pwayed with my games and Auntie Lois and then we met a bad man,” Madison explained.  Oliver looked at her curiously then to Clark.

 

“A bad man?” Ollie asked her and she nodded her little head confidently.

 

“He’s scawey, daddy,” she told him.

 

“Don’t worry about him baby,” Oliver assured her.

 

“Cartoons?” Madison asked, easily shifting the conversation.  Clark chuckled looking around for the remote to the tv that sat on the bureau across the room.

 

“The remote’s on the bureau, Clark,” Oliver said, moving to get out of bed.

 

“Wait, Ollie,” Clark said suddenly causing the blonde to stop.

 

“There’s something you need to know about,” the brunette told his husband.  Looking at Clark curiously, the blonde nodded.

 

“Maddie, can you get the remote like you did with the pen?” Clark asked pointing to the bureau across the room.  Oliver watched as his daughter nodded, her vision focusing to the bureau.  The blonde’s eyes went wide as suddenly the remote lifted up into the air, floating across the room until it landed in Clark’s hand.  Smiling brightly, Madison clapped happily.

 

“Yay!” she said, quickly taking the remote from her father, clicking it on to scroll through the channels.  Oliver looked at her in shock before looking at his husband in astonishment.

 

“She’s telekinetic, Ollie,” Clark revealed.  He watched as Ollie’s gaze went back to his little girl.

 

“But you don’t have that power,” Oliver said and Clark chuckled.

 

“There are lots of Kryptonian powers that I don’t have, but that doesn’t mean she won’t have them,” Clark pointed out.

 

“Does anybody know?” Oliver asked, worry evident in his tone.

 

“Just Lois and we’ve talked to Maddie about the fact that she can’t do this in front of anyone,” Clark explained, causing Oliver to nod, feeling slightly better.

 

“Wow, telekinetic huh?” the blonde said, leaning back against the pillows as he watched their daughter giggle at something on the screen.

 

“Now I know how my parents felt when my powers started to emerge,” Clark admitted.

 

“How’s that?” Ollie asked.  Taking ahold of Oliver’s hand with his own, the brunette smiled.

 

“Overwhelmed.”

 

________________________________________

 

Sitting in the penthouse at the top of LuthorCorp towers, Lex sipped at his glass of brandy, his gaze shifting across the skyline to fall on the Clock Tower.  He’d quickly found out that it was where Clark and his daughter lived with Oliver.  He couldn’t stop the frown that filtered onto his features.

 

He’d gotten a file from a source at city hall.  Madison Laura Kent-Queen.  Parents of record were Clark Kent-Queen and Oliver Queen.  There was no listing of a surrogate mother at all and it confused Lex to no end.

 

How was it possible that there were no adoption records? Remembering the little girl in his mind, he could easily see Oliver Queen in the girl’s features.  But at the same time, she looked remarkably like Clark.

 

“What is your secret Clark?” he asked aloud, his gaze straying from the birth certificate to the Clock Tower once more.

 

________________________________________

 

What had been intended as a lazy Sunday became a trip to the park, then a trip to the many storefronts after Oliver had decided that there were too many outfits his little girl didn’t have.

 

“You spoil her, you know that right?” Clark teased as they watched Madison snuggle a Tigger doll that was nearly as big as she was.  Taking Clark’s hand, Oliver smiled.

 

“There’s nobody I’d rather spend my money on more,” the blonde replied.  “Except you of course,” he added causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Of course,” Clark agreed.  They watched Madison begin to converse with the Tigger doll, dragging it over to a tea party set where she had found the rest of the Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals to complete the party.  Smiling, the blonde turned to the salesclerk.

 

“Could you have the Tigger doll put on our account?” he asked and the woman nodded.

 

“Of course Mr. Queen,” she replied.  Sometimes having money did have its advantages, especially at the Disney Store.  Letting go of Oliver’s hand, Clark made his way over to their daughter, crouching down next to her.

 

“You ready to go baby?” he asked her and she looked at him with a pout.  Clark knew that look instantly.

 

“You and Tigger of course,” Clark reiterated, causing Madison to grin.  Nodding, she allowed Clark to pick her up in one arm, the Tigger rising in his other arm.  Carrying her over to Oliver, the blonde smiled taking the toddler from his husband.  Finding Clark’s hand, the pair smiled making their way out of the store and back out onto the street.

 

________________________________________

 

Searching the penthouse, Oliver frowned, not hearing Madison or Clark anywhere.  They’d finished dinner about an hour ago, but he had to excuse himself to make a couple of phone calls in his office.  Now he couldn’t hear a thing.

 

Heading up the stairs, a smile came across his face as he heard giggling coming from Madison’s room.  Crossing over, his smile broadened even more seeing Clark leaning against the doorframe.  His blue-green eyes shifted as Oliver approached, a grin appearing on his features.  Taking his husband’s hand, the blonde leaned against him, his gaze looking into the room.

 

Sitting on the far side of the room, Madison, along with Tigger, Dora the Explorer, Spongebob Squarepants and Piglet were having a tea party.  She was chattering away with each of them as she filled their teacups and handed out treats.

 

“How long have you been standing here?” Oliver asked quietly, sliding an arm around his husband’s waist.  Letting one of his arms drape over Ollie’s shoulders, Clark smiled.

 

“About a half hour,” the brunette said.  “I was hoping for an invite but her table’s pretty full,” he added teasingly, causing Oliver to chuckle.

 

“Well never let it be said that Oliver Queen’s daughter wasn’t popular,” the blonde joked causing Clark to roll his eyes playfully.

 

“Maybe you’ll have better luck getting in on the party … I gotta go patrol,” the brunette said, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

 

“I’ll wait up,” Ollie replied with a grin.  Giving his daughter once last look, Clark smiled before heading back toward the stairs to the lower level.  With a final glance toward the stairs, the brunette turned, the air shifting as Superman emerged.  Blue-green eyes morphed into a steel grey as the balcony door opened to the night and a streak of red and blue skyrocketed upwards.

 

________________________________________

 

Flying high over the Metropolis skyline, Superman focused his vision toward the streets below.  He’d made several rescues already, and was about to call it a night when he heard a scuffle going on.

 

“What’s the matter rich boy? Prison didn’t make you hard enough?” one man teased.  Lex grimaced as another man pushed him up against the wall of a back alley.  He should have known that walking home was a bad idea so soon after his release.

 

“If you want money, take it,” Lex said, groaning as a punch was delivered to his abdomen. 

 

“Oh we’ll take the money, Luthor … but we’ll get our kicks in first,” another man said.

 

“I don’t think so,” came a deep voice from behind them.  All eyes turned to see Superman standing at the entrance of the alley, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Oh crap,” one guy said, his eyes darting around as he looked for an escape.

 

“I’ll give you two options gentlemen.  One, you turn yourselves in for assault … or two, I turn you in myself,” he said.  Several of the men quickly scrambled, leaving just the man holding Lex and another one in the alley.

 

“So what’s your decision?” Superman asked once more.  Both men hesitated long enough for him to sprint into action, quickly tying up the pair, leaving them on the ground.  Turning to Lex, Superman checked him over quickly as sirens approached.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, watching Lex nod dumbly as he watched him. 

 

“You might want to consider driving home, Mr. Luthor,” Superman told him.

 

“Who are you?” Lex asked as the police arrived.

 

“Everything okay here Superman?” one officer asked, shining a light on the scene.

 

“He’ll be fine.  These two tried to rob him and assaulted him,” Superman explained as the officers helped the criminals up, quickly putting them in handcuffs.

 

“Why don’t we get you home Mr. Luthor?” an officer asked him. 

 

“Well my work here is done, good night gentlemen,” Superman said, and with a curt nod, rocketed into the sky leaving Lex behind with a look of disbelief on his face.

 

________________________________________

 

A small smile lit Clark’s face as he made his way up the stairs.  He hadn’t patrolled too long, three hours at best, hoping to spend what was left of his weekend with his husband.  Reaching the top step, his gaze turned curious upon seeing a soft glow from Madison’s room.

 

Carefully making his way down the hall, Clark peered into the room, his smile broadening upon seeing Madison fast asleep in her bed, her Finding Nemo nightlight creating glowing fish on the ceiling.  Slowly making his way into the room, he leaned down to place a sweet kiss upon her lips.

 

“Love you baby,” he whispered, tucking the covers up slightly.  Flicking the nightlight off, Clark turned to make his way down the hall to his own room.  The brunette quickly frowned finding the room empty.  He was certain he hadn’t seen Oliver downstairs.

 

“Ollie?” he called out softly.  Receiving no response, he honed his hearing, relief flooding him at hearing the gentle beat of his mate’s heart.  Following the sound, Clark entered the bathroom, a smile gracing his features at the sight of Oliver relaxing in the impossibly large tub in the center of the room. 

 

Candlelight flickered within the room and Clark turned, shutting the bathroom door with very little sound.  His gaze flickered back to Oliver, whose head leaned back against the padded rest, eyes closed.  In the blink of an eye, the brunette had ridded himself of his clothing and carefully slid into the bubbly water.

 

“I was wondering when you’d get home,” Oliver said suddenly and Clark chuckled, invading the blonde’s personal space in the water.

 

“You’re pretty sly, Mr. Queen,” Clark said, leaning forward to capture his husband’s lips.  Oliver groaned, his arms rising out of the water to slide up Clark’s torso, winding around his neck.

 

“I have my moments,” Ollie replied between kisses.  Grinning, the brunette slid his hands into the water, running them down the blonde’s abs to wrap around his waist.  In a quick move, Clark’s hands curved around Oliver’s backside, angling his hips just right for the brunette to slide inside his lover with a groan.

 

“Jesus Clark,” Oliver moaned, causing Clark to smile.

 

“I have my moments too,” the brunette replied breathlessly as he began to thrust into the blonde, head ducking to capture Ollie’s lips.

 

“You certainly do,” Oliver agreed; his head and upper body arching back as Clark’s cock slid against his prostate deliciously.

 

Lips continuing to meet passionately, Clark built a steady tempo, his hand curving between their bodies to stroke his husband’s prominent erection.

 

“I’m not going to last if you keep that up handsome,” Oliver told him.  Grinning, Clark merely sped up his actions.

 

“Is there some unwritten rule about the number of times I can make love to you?” Clark asked, placing nipping kisses along Oliver’s chin.

 

“Hell no,” the blonde moaned, his body tightening toward release, the feeling of his husband all around him too much.

 

“Come for me gorgeous,” Clark purred, his tongue trailing down the column of Oliver’s neck as he exploded into orgasm.  Groaning at the feel of Clark’s release, the blonde felt his own body tip over into ecstasy. 

 

“Oh god handsome,” Oliver moaned, holding onto Clark’s broad shoulders as his body came down from its glorious high.  Brown eyes met blue-green, each smiling at the pure love and passion the other found in their gaze.

 

“I love you,” Ollie whispered.

 

“I love you,” the brunette replied, ducking his head once more to soundly capture his lover’s lips.

 

________________________________________

 

“So apparently Luthor has reformed.” Looking up from his computer, Clark watched Lois scoff at the paper on her desk.

 

“What’s the matter, Lo?” he asked, causing her to turn around in her seat.

 

“Clark did you even read this morning’s headline?” she asked him.  Shrugging, he watched as she frowned and picked up the paper.  Handing it to him, Lois crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

 

“Lex Luthor To Donate Millions To Pediatric Research,” he read before looking up at her.

 

“Okay no offense Lois, cause you know that Lex Luthor is not on my list of people I’m going to send a Christmas card to, but this is actually a good thing,” he continued.

 

“A good thing?” she asked incredulously.  “Clark you know that man always has an ulterior motive for everything.  Philanthropist or not … he’s still Lex Luthor,” Lois continued and Clark couldn’t help but agree.  Despite the million dollar donation, there was a nagging feeling in the back of Clark’s mind that there was something behind it all.

 

“Why don’t you call and ask for an interview … see what you can dig up?” Clark suggested.

 

“Wow Smallville … that’s a good idea,” Lois replied, quickly turning on her heels to head to her desk.  Within minutes she had Lex’s secretary on the phone, scheduling an appointment.

 

“We’re meeting him at noon,” the brunette said proudly, turning to her partner.  Clark looked up from his computer in confusion.

 

“Lois I didn’t say I was going to be there,” he began, causing her to quickly stand and head to his desk.

 

“Clark you have to be there,” she told him.  Looking around to make sure nobody was close to them, he leaned in to speak with her.

 

“I’m married to his oldest enemy, I have a daughter with him and not only that but I physically had that daughter … I don’t think that boosting Lex’s curiosity about me is a smart thing to do,” Clark explained in a tight whisper.  Lois blanched slightly, realizing that he was right.  If Lex knew that Clark actually gave birth to Madison, it would open up a world of trouble not just for Clark and Ollie, but for her sweet godchild as well.

 

“Okay … I’ll go alone, but you’re gonna be helping me transcribe the tape,” she told him warningly, causing Clark to smile.

 

“That I can do,” he promised.

 

________________________________________

 

“Miss Lane, welcome,” Lex said, crossing around his desk to shake Lois’s hand.  Ushering her into a chair, he made his way back around to his chair.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to the article, Mr. Luthor,” Lois replied politely.

 

“It’s my pleasure,” he said.  Nodding, she reached for her tape recorder, but stopped at his next words.

 

“So where’s Clark?”

 

“Clark?”

 

“Your Pulitzer Prize winning partner,” Lex said.  “I can’t imagine that you two go far without each other in terms of stories,” he finished.

 

“Well he’s back at the Planet currently finishing up one of our other stories,” she lied.  Lex nodded as if not quite believing her lie, but accepting it all the same.

 

“So he and Oliver Queen, I must say I’m surprised,” the billionaire added quickly. 

 

“They’re perfect together … have been for five years,” Lois explained.

 

“With a child as well … she’s a beautiful little girl,” Lex replied, causing Lois to nod.

 

“She certainly is,” the brunette agreed.  “Well how about that interview?” she asked.  Lex regarded her carefully for a moment before nodding. 

 

“Ask me anything Miss Lane, I’m an open book.”

 

________________________________________

 

Clark had made three rescues and stopped a tidal wave in Indonesia during the time that Lois had been gone on her interview.  The oddest part was how nervous he was about her interview than all the disasters and tragedy he’d just stopped.  When the elevator doors opened and his partner emerged, Clark breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“What happened?” he asked before Lois had the chance to even sit down.

 

“Okay back up there Kimosawbe, give me a chance to breathe,” she quickly said, holding up a hand to him.  Seeing her recorder he quickly took it and made his way over to his desk.  With a quick turn of his head to make sure nobody was looking, Clark turned on the recorder and began to type, having the transcription done in seconds.

 

“There’s nothing but good things in here,” he said and she frowned.

 

“I know … I tried to get anything out of him, a little slip but I got nothing,” she told him.

 

“So it might just be possible that he’s trying to atone?” Clark asked.  Looking at her partner, Lois wondered whether she should tell him about Lex’s interest in his life.

 

“Before I could get my recorder out … he asked about you,” she revealed, causing Clark to look at her sharply.

 

“Asked about me in what way?” he replied.

 

“He said he was surprised that you and Ollie were together and that Madison was a beautiful little girl,” Lois said.

 

“And that’s it?” Clark asked.  Lois nodded, a frown marring her features.

 

“I’m sorry Clark, I wish I had some idea as to what he could be up to,” she told him, watching his gaze become contemplative.

 

“What?” Lois asked.

 

“I think I know where his agenda is focused,” Clark told her softly.  Lois opened her mouth to speak, but looking into her partner’s eyes, she suddenly knew.

 

“Madison.”


	4. Chapter 4

Making his way into the penthouse, Clark looked around, listening for any sounds within the apartment.  Today was Maddie’s day at preschool, which meant that Oliver was actually two floors below in his corporate office.

 

Relishing the silence for a moment, he shrugged out of his jacket and tie and headed for the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine before making his way back out to the main room.  Opening the balcony door, Clark stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine and frowned.

 

How was he even going to begin to tell Oliver about his suspicions? he asked himself. 

 

If Lex Luthor was actually after his daughter, how were either of them going to protect her without revealing their identities.  Lord knew that if the bald billionaire even laid a finger on Madison, his husband would use him for target practice.

 

Making his way back inside, Clark picked up the phone, dialing the number for Oliver’s secretary downstairs.

 

“Mr. Queen’s office,” came Celeste’s voice seconds later.

 

“Hi Celeste, it’s Clark.  Is Oliver available?” the brunette asked, knowing that he needed to get this over with and figure out the best course of action.

 

“He just finished a conference call and is just tying up some loose ends, do you want me to transfer you in?” she asked.

 

“No I’ll come down to him actually, thanks,” he told her, bidding her goodbye before getting back into the elevator.  Opening the doors at the right floor, he smiled at Celeste, who smiled back.

 

“Go right in, Clark,” she told him and he thanked her.  Making his way over to the large steel doors, he opened them softly and went in, smiling at the sound of his husband’s voice chattering away in French to someone.  Shutting the door with a soft click, he turned to see Oliver standing near the window’s his gaze focused out toward Metropolis as he continued to speak.

 

“Au revoir,” the blonde said after a moment and turned to hang up his phone, stopping mid-turn upon seeing Clark.  A smile graced Oliver’s features as he hung up the phone, rising to his full height to greet his husband.

 

“Now this is a surprise,” Ollie said as Clark came over.  The look on the brunette’s face made Oliver instantly frown.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.  Taking Oliver’s hand, Clark led him over to the sitting area, lacing their fingers together as he sat down on the couch.

 

“Clark you’re scaring me … what’s going on?” the blonde asked.

 

“Lois had an interview this morning with Lex,” he began, watching as Oliver nodded for him to continue. Taking an unnecessary breath, Clark looked his husband square in the eye.

 

“I think Lex is interested in Madison,” he revealed.

 

“Interested?” Oliver asked in confusion.

 

“As in, I think he’s already found out that you and I are the only names on her birth certificate,” Clark said.  Oliver regarded him carefully and Clark knew for a certainty that his husband was attempting to figure out what to say without getting upset.

 

“I see the wheels turning in your head gorgeous,” the brunette said softly, his thumb stroking over the blonde’s palm softly.  Unable to stop a small smile from filtering across his face, Ollie nodded.

 

“It makes me sick to my stomach to think of Luthor using our baby as a guinea pig,” Oliver admitted.  “But I know that his curiosity is something that will not be easy to stop,” he continued.

 

“We just need to be cautious,” Clark told him and Oliver nodded.

 

“I love you … have I mentioned that?” the blonde asked, causing Clark to smile.

 

“Everyday … and I love you too,” he replied, leaning in to capture Oliver’s lips.

 

“Kiss!” came a voice and the pair turned to see Madison in the doorway, her nanny just behind her.  With a bright smile on her face, the little blonde ran into the room, straight into Oliver’s waiting arms. 

 

“Hi lovebug, how was your day?” he asked her.

 

“We went to the zoo and I got ta see da tigers,” she told them.  The zoo, a public zoo.  Both men looked at one another, but quickly shook it off in favor of basking in the babbling tales their baby girl was beginning to tell.

 

Dismissing the nanny, the pair quickly stood and made their way to the elevator to head upstairs.  Hand tucked firmly in his husband’s grasp; Clark gave Oliver’s limb a small squeeze and smiled as the blonde looked at him.  Returning his smile with one of his own, Oliver nodded and they quickly focused back on their daughter.

 

________________________________________

 

Looking up from the file in front of him, Lex sat back in his desk chair as a man entered his office with his secretary.

 

“Thank you Eileen,” Lex said, dismissing her from the room.  Once the doors had been closed, the man sat down, his hand extending to offer a manila package.  Opening the folder, Lex pulled out a series of pictures, his gaze sweeping over each one.

 

Madison at her pre-school … eating lunch … pointing at the tigers at the zoo.

 

“She seems like a happy little three-year old,” the man said suddenly, causing Lex to look up at him.

 

“She more than likely is,” he replied, catching the weary expression of the man in front of him.  “What’s the matter, Mr. Davis?” Lex asked.

 

“I guess I just don’t understand what your interest in a three-year old little girl could be?” he asked.  Lex heard him, but his gaze was locked on a particular photo.  Madison sat at her lunch table, one hand holding part of a sandwich while the other reached out for a water bottle that was about three inches from her hand.  What interested Lex more was the fact that the bottle was also hovering about three inches in the air.  Looking back up at the private investigator, Lex let a slow, calculating grin cross his features.

 

“And that would be why I don’t tell you anything,” he replied.  Davis blanched slightly and nodded, quickly standing up.

 

“When does she go to pre-school?” Lex asked.  Davis hesitated, but only slightly before finally responding.

 

“Tuesdays and Thursdays,” he answered.

 

“Who takes her and who picks her up?” Lex asked once more.

 

“The nanny, Gabriella,” Davis replied.  “She stops by around 9am to pick her up; they are escorted in a Queen Industries limo to the school.  At 3pm, the nanny is back at the school with the same limo to pick up the girl.”

 

“Thank you Davis … your services will no longer be required,” Lex said with finality, startling the other man as he stood with the photos and left the room.

 

________________________________________

 

Thinking … it was all Oliver could seem to do as he watched Madison giggle at Clark as he read her a story.  The pair were curled up in a big arm chair across the room and despite the fact that there were several contracts on the desk in front of him that needed review … he just couldn’t focus.  Lex Luthor wanted his baby … while they didn’t know that for sure, Oliver could only imagine that it was the case.

 

Hearing a slight clearing of a throat, he looked up, his gaze meeting Clark’s, who smiled briefly before reading to their daughter once more.  Taking a deep breath, Oliver closed the file and stood, making his way out of the room.  He didn’t want his little girl and his husband to see his anxiety.

 

Moving to the back office, Oliver closed the door with a soft click. He didn’t want to admit it to Clark, but he’d hired extra security for the Clock Tower and now there were several more bodyguards positioned around the building.

 

Hearing a soft knock, Oliver turned seeing Clark enter.

 

“Hey,” the brunette said softly.

 

“Story time over?” Oliver asked, attempting to be cheerful.

 

“She fell asleep,” Clark replied, making his way into the room.  “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

 

Frowning, Oliver shook his head, turning toward the window to look out over Metropolis.  Suddenly he felt a pair of hands slide around his waist.  Soft lips brushed against the column of his neck.  Sighing, the blonde allowed himself to relax in his husband’s embrace.

 

“Talk to me Ollie,” Clark whispered.

 

“This … this whole thing with Lex,” Oliver began softly.  “I just don’t know how to handle it.  I mean nothing has happened and it’s making me crazy, Clark,” he admitted hoarsely.  Frowning, Clark turned the blonde in his arms, pulling him deeper into his embrace.

 

“You can’t let this consume you, Oliver,” he whispered.  Clutching at the muscles of Clark’s back, Oliver began to sob.

 

“You and Madison … you’re my whole world Clark.  If he found out, if he knew … I’d lose you both,” the blonde cried.  Pulling back, Clark cupped Oliver’s face in his hand.

 

“Listen to me,” the brunette began.  “Nothing is going to take us away, ever,” Clark finished.

 

“Daddy?” came a small voice.  The pair separated to find Madison in the doorway, her favorite blanket tucked in one hand.

 

“Hey lovebug,” Oliver said, a hand lifting to wipe away a stray tear.

 

“Why you cry Daddy?” she asked softly.  Kneeling down, Oliver held his arms open to her and she smiled, toddling over to him.  Picking her up, the blonde placed a kiss against her temple.

 

“I’m not crying baby,” he promised.  Her emerald eyes searched his for a moment before nodding.

 

“No cry,” she said, her fingers gliding over his cheek, causing him to smile.

 

“How come you’re not sleeping?” Clark asked, poking her playfully in the side.

 

“I’m hungwy,” she replied.

 

“Well we can’t have that can we?” Oliver asked.  Smiling he took Clark’s hand, leading his family out toward the kitchen, his earlier worries gone, if only for a moment.

 

________________________________________

 

“Good morning, Mr. Queen.” Looking up from the morning paper, Oliver smiled as Madison’s nanny, Gabriella, made her way off the elevator.

 

“Good morning, Gabby,” he replied. “Clark should be down with Maddie in a minute,” he added.  As if on cue, Madison appeared around the corner, a smile gracing her features at the sight of her nanny.

 

“Gabby!!” she said happily, clinging onto Gabriella’s leg.

 

“Hi munchkin, you ready to go to school?” she asked.

 

“Weady, bye daddy,” she said, making her way over to give Oliver a hug and a kiss.

 

“Bye lovebug … I love you,” he told her.

 

“I wuv you too,” she said and turned, grabbing her bookbag.

 

“No kiss for me?” Clark asked sweeping his toddler into his arms, causing her to giggle.  Giving her a hug and a kiss, Clark set her down after a minute.

 

“Love you baby,” he said.

 

“Wuv you too, buh-bye,” she said, giving them a wave before making her way over to the elevator, holding Gabby’s hand.  They watched her get onto the elevator and Clark smiled.

 

“Are we sure she’s only three? She just did that with the expertise of a six-year old,” he said, causing Oliver to chuckle.

 

“She’s like her dad,” the blonde said.  Clark scoffed and turned to his husband with a grin.

 

“I hope you’re referring to yourself mister, cause the only thing she’s gotten from me are my eyes,” Clark teased.  Rolling his eyes, Oliver grinned, moving toward the brunette.  Before he could reach him, the phone ring and Oliver pointed a finger at him.

 

“Saved by the phone,” he joked picking up the handset.

 

“Queen speaking,” he said.

 

“Ollie, it’s AC,” came the familiar voice of his fellow teammate.

 

“Hey … what’s up?” Oliver asked, earning a curious look from Clark.

 

“We just got our hands on some new intel, the Luthor variety … are you going to be home for a bit?” AC asked.

 

“Yeah we’re here, stop by,” the blonde replied.

 

“Cool.  See you in a bit,” AC confirmed before hanging up.

 

“Who was that?” Clark asked.  Oliver looked at him with pursed lips.

 

“AC, the team just arrived and apparently they have intel on a new Luthor project,” Oliver told him.  Clark’s eyebrows rose curiously.

 

“Interesting,” he said.  Suddenly the elevator kicked into gear, causing the pair to make their way out to the living room.  The doors opened to reveal AC, Victor, Bart and Kara, causing the couple to smile.

 

“Did you miss us?” Bart asked with a grin.

 

“Well I don’t know about you,” Oliver teased.

 

“Funny,” Bart replied, taking a seat on the couch.  Clark smiled, moving to greet his cousin, who had joined up the Justice League a couple of years ago.

 

“Hello Kal-El,” she said warmly, giving him a hug.

 

“Kara, it’s good to see you,” he replied.

 

“Where is my favorite niece?” she asked.

 

“At pre-school, I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait till this afternoon,” Clark told her.

 

“So what do we got for intel?” Oliver asked.  Pulling out several blueprints, the team made their way over to the dining room table to take a look.

 

________________________________________

 

“We have no idea where this facility could be?” Clark asked, running a hand through his hair after they’d looked through all the schematics.

 

“It’s in the general vicinity of Metropolis, but that’s all we know,” Victor replied.

 

“There’s no confirmation though,” AC added.

 

“Well we need to nail it down … I knew it wouldn’t take him long to plot something,” Oliver said.  Suddenly the phone rang and Clark stood, moving to pick it up.

 

“Hello?” he asked.

 

“Yes this is he,” Clark said, causing the group to look at him.  “What do you mean?” he asked, his gaze lifting to lock on Oliver, who quickly stood.

 

“We’re on our way,” he replied and quickly hung up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

 

“That was the head teacher at Maddie’s pre-school … Madison never showed up,” Clark told him.

 

“What? She never showed up and they’re just now calling?” Oliver asked.

 

“They thought she was running late, we have to go,” Clark replied, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.  Looking at the hand, Clark’s gaze lifted to lock with his husband’s and he knew.

 

“He’s got her,” Oliver said, his voice hitching.  The team watched as a sob tore through the blonde, causing Clark to pull him into his embrace.

 

“What’s going on?” Bart asked in confusion.  The couple turned, Clark’s eyes meeting the group’s.

 

“Lex … he’s got Madison.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” Madison said happily, causing Gabby to smile.

 

“You’re getting so good at counting,” Gabby told her.  Looking up, her smile instantly faded as she realized they were nowhere near the school.  Lowering the divider, Gabby frowned.

 

“Donovan, where are we going?” she asked.  Receiving no response, Gabby buckled Madison in before moving forward toward the front of the limo.

 

“Donovan we completely missed the turn for the school,” she told him.  Suddenly she felt a pin prick, her mouth opening in a silent cry as everything began to go hazy.  Collapsing in an unconscious heap, Madison looked on in confusion.  A man turned around in the passenger’s seat, pointing a gun at Gabby while looking at the toddler.

 

“You need to be good Madison, or we’ll hurt Gabby, got it?” he asked, watching as the little girl nodded slowly, clutching tighter at the teddy bear tucked near her side.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he said as the limo continued on down the road. 

 

________________________________________

 

Seeing the limo pull up in the garage, Lex closed the file on his desk and stood, making his way down the hall.  The back passenger door opened as one menacing guard emerged, his large hand wrapped around the smaller one of Madison Kent-Queen. 

 

Looking around with frightened emerald eyes, Madison’s gaze lifted to Lex’s, who smiled.

 

“Hello Madison,” he said, kneeling down to her level.  She looked at him wearily.

 

“Do you remember me?” Lex asked, watching her little head move up and down in acknowledgement.

 

“I want to go home,” she said softly and Lex nodded.

 

“You will … but first, we’re going to talk, k?” he asked, frowning when she shook her head no.

 

“Madison, if we can’t talk and discuss things, then I’m afraid I’ll have to do something bad to Gabby,” he told her, watching as her eyes went wide.  “You wouldn’t want that would you?” he asked.

 

“Don’t hurt Gabby, pwease?” she asked, causing Lex to smile.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he said, holding out his hand which she reluctantly took.  Leading her into the main building, he watched as he little head turned, eyes going wide as his men carried the nanny’s body out of the car.

 

“As long as you’re a good girl Madison, then Gabby and of course your daddies, will stay safe,” he warned and continued on down the hall.

 

________________________________________

 

Head in his hands, Oliver looked up, surprise on his features at the sight of the team in full costume.

 

“What route does the driver take to get to the school?” Aquaman asked.

 

“A left onto Broadway and down two blocks to sixth ave,” Oliver told them.

 

“We should contact the police,” Clark told his husband, sitting down next to him on the couch.  Oliver looked at him in shock, but Victor nodded.

 

“He’s right Ollie, I know how much you want to be involved in the rescue, but the public needs to see Clark Kent and Oliver Queen on a united front.  When the time is right, we’ll bring in Superman and the Green Arrow,” Cyborg told them.  Oliver shook his head and stood.

 

“Our baby has been kidnapped by Lex Luthor, a man who not only hates me, but has long suspected Clark of having beyond human abilities.  What do you think is going to happen when he realizes that Madison is half-human with superhuman powers of her own?” Oliver asked getting angry.

 

“I’ll tell you what’s going to happen!” he hollered.  “It won’t take long for him to put two and two together and figure out which father she gets it from,” Oliver finished in disgust.  Quickly standing, Clark made his way over to Oliver, pulling the blonde into his embrace as he cupped his cheeks.

 

“Listen to me,” Clark demanded softly.  “Nothing is going to happen to Maddie or to me … nothing,” he continued.  “I’m going to call the police while the team goes out and searches.  I promise you … we’ll get her back,” Clark told him adamantly.  Looking into his husband’s emerald eyes, Oliver nodded.

 

“Okay,” he replied and Clark nodded, turning to the team. 

 

“Check in with us on the secure line,” he told them.  Each member nodded before they got into the elevator.  Slowly, Clark made his way over to the phone and dialed 911.

 

“911 what’s your emergency?” the operator asked.

 

“I need to report a kidnapping, my name is Clark Kent,” he said, his gaze shifting to Oliver.

 

________________________________________

 

“When was the last time you saw her?” the detective asked.  Lacing his fingers with Clark’s, Ollie sighed.

 

“Her nanny Gabriella came to pick her up at 8:55, they left at 9am in the company limo like always,” the blonde explained.

 

“And you’ve received no ransom demands?”

 

“No,” Clark told him.

 

“Do either of you have any enemies?” another detective asked.

 

“I’m the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation and he’s a Pulitzer Prize winning investigative reporter … yeah we might have a few,” Oliver scoffed in disgust, moving off the couch and across the room with a sigh.  Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Oliver choked back a sob as he leaned against the balcony doors looking out over Metropolis.

 

“Where are you lovebug?” he whispered, not even hearing the rest of the discussion behind him.

 

________________________________________

 

“She seems to have an additional strength.” Lex rolled his eyes as the doctor droned on.  His gaze settled on Madison, who sat at a small table in a contained room, coloring a picture.

 

“Thank you Einstein, what else do we know? What were the results of her blood work?” Lex asked.

 

“We weren’t able to do blood work,” the man confessed.

 

“What do you mean you weren’t able to? … she’s only three,” Lex said incredulously.

 

“I mean the needles will not penetrate her skin,” the young doctor revealed.  Lex’s eyes went wide before shifting to the toddler.

 

“Did you get the samples that were delivered?” he asked, watching the doctor nod.

 

“Well get to work then and get me results,” Lex demanded before turning and walking away.  The doctor turned back to the console, his gaze lifting to look at the little girl coloring.  The surveillance equipment ran on a 24-hour cycle as per Mr. Luthor’s orders, but so far the child had done nothing to draw attention to herself … beyond the needle factor.

 

Whatever secrets this child held, he knew he had to find them … or he would likely not be leaving Mr. Luthor’s employment alive.

 

________________________________________

 

“Where would cueball have brought her?” Impulse asked looking around.  The team had made its way over to the school before realizing that Lex had an hour and a half head start on them and four different directions he could have taken her.

 

“It would be somewhere familiar to him, that he knew he could guard well,” Victor assessed.  Looking up, A.C.’s gaze traveled to Kara, who looked down one street in particular.

 

“What are you thinking Supergirl?” he asked.  Turning back, Kara pursed her lips.

 

“Smallville is in that direction,” she told them.  Impulse looked over at Cyborg and Aquaman with an incredulous look.

 

“He wouldn’t really be dumb enough to bring Maddie to Smallville would he?” he asked.

 

“Familiar territory, surroundings within his control … it would be the smartest move for him,” Cyborg reasoned.

 

“Luthorcorp still has the plant there don’t they?” Aquaman asked.

 

“They do … there were layoffs at one point but it remained open while Luthor was in prison,” Supergirl explained.  Eyes darting to one another, the group nodded in agreement.

 

“Let’s go to Smallville,” Cyborg said.  Turning down the street, the group headed off toward their vehicles in search of Madison.

 

________________________________________

 

Normally the sound of glass shattering would be cause for alarm for Clark, but in this instance, it was more than understandable.  Standing, the brunette made his way back toward Oliver’s office, standing in the doorway.  Sitting against the wall, his forehead resting against his knees, the blonde sobbed uncontrollably, glass from numerous picture frames shattered around him.

 

“Ollie,” Clark whispered, making his way into the room.  Crouching down, Clark lifted his hands to glide into Oliver’s hair.  Leaning forward, he placed a kiss against his husband’s head before wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized.

 

“Shhh, you have every right to be upset,” Clark told him softly.  Lifting his head, Oliver’s teary brown eyes met Clark’s.

 

“We’re going to find her Ollie, I promise you,” the brunette replied adamantly.

 

“Promise me he’ll pay for this,” the blonde whispered.

 

“I promise you,” Clark replied, leaning forward to capture Oliver’s lips in a comforting kiss.  Suddenly the secure line began to ring on the office phone, causing the pair to part as their eyes shifted to the desk.  Quickly standing, Clark grabbed the phone.

 

“Hello?” he asked.

 

“Clark, it’s Victor.”

 

“What do you have?” the brunette asked.

 

“We’re enroute to Smallville.  It’s a good probability that Lex is making use of the Luthorcorp plant.  We’re going to do recon and will be back in touch with you soon,” Victor explained.

 

“Are you sure this is where they are?” Clark asked.

 

“Kal-El,” came Kara’s voice.

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“I promise you that we will find Madison and my instinct is telling me to go to Smallville,” she explained.

 

“Alright, call us when you know anything,” he told his cousin.

 

“I promise,” she replied, saying goodbye quickly before hanging up.  Turning to Oliver, Clark sighed.

 

“The team is headed to Smallville,” he told his husband.

 

“Smallville?” Oliver asked incredulously.

 

“Kara has a gut feeling,” Clark replied.  Contemplating his answer for a moment, Oliver finally nodded, stepping into the brunette’s personal space to wrap his arms around his waist.  Clark sighed, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

 

“We’ll find her,” Clark promised.  “We’ll find her.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Hello Madison.”  Looking up from her coloring book, Madison’s gaze fell on Lex in the doorway.  Putting her crayon down, she quickly grabbed her bear, clutching it close.

 

“You must be hungry,” Lex said, stepping aside to let a guard bring in a tray of food.  Setting it down, the guard quickly left, allowing Lex to shut the door as he made his way over to the child.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” he asked her.

 

“I want my daddies,” she told him softly.  Lex regarded her for a moment before smiling.

 

“Do you remember your mommy Madison?” he asked.  She looked at him in confusion.

 

“I no have a mommy … I have my daddies,” she replied.

 

“Do you want to see your daddies again?” Lex asked, watching her nod.

 

“Then you’ll be a good girl and eat your food,” he told her and she nodded.  Placing a water bottle on the table just out of her reach, Lex sat back in his chair.

 

“Why don’t you have a drink of water,” he offered, motioning to the bottle.  Leaning forward, she reached out for the bottle, stopping as she realized that it was out of her reach.  Seeing the determination spark in her eyes, Lex straightened, hoping the cameras would catch everything.

 

His mouth dropped open in shock as she stood up from her chair and made her way over to his side, her little hands grasping the bottle.  Tiny fingers attempted to pull the top off, but were unsuccessful.

 

“Can you open for me?” she asked.  Frowning, Lex grasped the bottle, unscrewing the cap before giving it back to her.

 

“Thank you,” she said quietly before returning to her seat and picking up a piece of the sandwich that had been brought in.

 

“Madison, I know you can make things come to you,” Lex told her, watching her blue-green eyes, so very much like Clark’s, go slightly wide.

 

“It’s okay if you show me,” he insisted.  Continuing to eat her sandwich, Madison ducked her head, breaking eye contact.

 

“Alright, fine,” Lex said, standing up as he straightened his jacket.  “Next time I come Madison, you will show me how you move things … or I will have to hurt one of your daddies,” he said coldly.  Watching her frantic eyes dart up to him, Lex smiled and turned, going to the door.  Making his way out, he turned the lock on the door and continued over to the main lab.

 

“Dr. Reynolds, I hope you have good news for me,” Lex said, entering the lab behind the doctor.

 

“I … I examined the blood samples you gave me and the first one is normal,” he said, indicating to one microscope.

 

“And the other?” Lex asked, watching Dr. Reynolds adjust his glasses nervously.

 

“The other is unlike any blood I’ve ever seen,” he confessed, causing Lex’s lips to curve into a smile.

 

“So the advanced blood belongs to Clark Kent,” Lex said satisfactorily.

 

“Um … actually Sir, neither vial was labeled,” the doctor told him, watching the billionaire’s gaze narrow at him.

 

“What?” Lex asked.

 

“The vials that you had shipped here, neither one of them had a label on them.  We have no way of knowing which blood is Clark Kent’s and which one is Oliver Queen’s,” Reynolds explained.

 

“You idiot … so beyond knowing that one blood sample is not human, we know nothing!” Lex hollered.

 

“Well no we do know something,” the doctor said, reaching into a cabinet to pull out a piece of meteor rock.  Grasping the rock, Reynolds moved it closer to the non-human sample.  Lex’s eyes went wide as the sample began to bubble at an exponential rate.

 

“Good god,” he said.  Putting the rock away, the blood sample returned to normal.

 

“Get the child’s blood,” Lex commanded.  Dr. Reynolds’ mouth dropped open once more, his hands rising to fix his glasses yet again.

 

“But the needles will not go into her,” he told Lex.  Rolling his eyes, Lex reached into the cabinet, grabbing the rock once more.  Holding it near the sample again, it began to bubble.

 

“If these two blood samples belong to her parents, then this rock will affect her in someway,” Lex explained.  “It may be enough to get the sample … so do it and call me when you finally have it,” he said, chucking the rock onto the counter before sauntering out of the lab.

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way upstairs to the upper level, Lex looked around the fertilizer plant with a grin.  He was close, so very close to exposing a truth he had always thought to be true.  Clark Kent was not of this planet and more importantly, no female had been needed in the conception and pregnancy of the child downstairs. 

 

Within the next few hours, he would confirm that Madison was indeed Clark and Oliver’s biological child, a piece of news that would help him attain everything he wanted.  Heading up to the main office, Lex never saw the pair of eyes looking in from the far windows.

 

________________________________________

 

“What do you see?” Victor asked.  Turning, Kara hovered back to the ground with a frown.

 

“He just came up from a sub-level,” she told the group.

 

“According to Clark, sub-levels in this place usually mean trouble,” Bart replied.

 

“Somehow we need to get in there,” Kara said, unwilling to think that Lex was hurting her niece in anyway.  ‘Surely he wouldn’t be that stupid,’ she thought.

 

“I suggest we keep watch over the building … once Luthor has left it will be easier to get in there and find Madison,” A.C. said.

 

“What if he doesn’t leave?” Bart asked, causing the group to frown.

 

“Then we go in there and get her ourselves,” Victor replied determinedly.  Smiling, Kara nodded and with the rest of the team, moved to a better location to watch and wait.

 

________________________________________

 

“No there still hasn’t been any word from the kidnappers,” Clark said to the detective over the phone.  “Thank you, we appreciate it,” he added before hanging up.

 

“Idiots,” Oliver muttered, pushing at the food on his plate with his fork.  It was now 8pm; his baby had been gone for nearly 12 hours.  He wondered if she was okay, if she was scared … hopefully that bastard had the decency to let her go to bed at a decent hour, he thought.

 

The ringing of the secure line caused both of them to look up in surprise.  Grabbing the phone, Clark took a calming breath.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clark she’s at the Luthorcorp fertilizer plant in Smallville, Lex has her stashed in the sub-levels,” Victor told him.

 

“I’m on my way,” Clark answered quickly.

 

“Clark wait, there’s something else,” the other man called out, causing Clark to frown.

 

“What?” the brunette asked.

 

“Lex, he had cases of meteor rock brought down to the sub-level, neither you nor Kara are going to be able to go in,” Victor said.  Clark could practically feel his blood boil as he dropped the phone and turned away in anger.

 

“Damn it!” Clark screamed, dropping to his knees in frustration.  Picking up the phone, Oliver kept his eyes on his husband before finally speaking.

 

“It’s Ollie, what’s going on?” he asked.  As Victor began to explain the situation, Oliver felt his heart sink a little more.  Lex knew … somehow he knew that their daughter was half-human and now Madison was in danger.

 

“Cyborg I don’t care what you have to do, blow it up, burn it down, it doesn’t matter to me just get our daughter out of there,” Oliver told him.  Silence reigned on the line before Victor finally spoke up.

 

“Copy that Archer … Cyborg out.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello Madison, I just need to get some blood samples from you okay?” Dr. Reynolds asked as he made his way into the room.  Setting his tray down on the small table, the doctor looked over at the little girl, who sat on her bed in the corner.

 

“I know you must be scared, but I promise it won’t hurt a bit,” Reynolds lied.  “Could you come sit over here for me?” he asked.  Looking at him wearily, the toddler’s eyes darted around the room for a moment.  Finally standing she made her way over to him, but did not sit down.

 

“Why don’t you sit down okay?” he asked, not noticing as an object lifted from the bookcase behind him, slowly traveling toward him before gaining speed.

 

Watching the heavy book crack the doctor in the back of the head, Madison winced, stepping backwards as he dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks.  Picking up her teddy bear, she grabbed the man’s keys and the object that her daddies called a cell phone, before making her way out of the room.

 

“I’m verwy sorry Mister,” she told the unconscious man before shutting the door with a thud.  Looking at the lock, Madison concentrated until she heard the door click and the lock secure tight.

 

“Time to go home, Mr. Bear,” she said to the ginger colored bear in her arms.  Following the stairs upwards, Madison continued to look around for any bad men.  Seeing the floor virtually empty, she toddled over to the large door that said exit and made her way out into the night.

 

________________________________________

 

“Alright team, we’re going in,” Cyborg said.  Poised on the opposite side of the building, slightly away from where the kryptonite had been delivered, the team used Supergirl’s heat vision to knock out the security sensors on the windows.

 

Climbing through with ease, Impulse and Aquaman quickly made their way across the room and to the stairwell that led to the sub-level.  Entering, the duo was surprised that nobody was around.  Surely even guarding a three-year old had to require actual guards.

 

His gaze shifting around the area, Impulse stopped upon seeing a glass and steel enclosure, decked out in children’s toys.  But it was the unconscious adult man on the floor that surprised him more.

 

“Aquaman look,” he said, pointing past the lab to the room.

 

“What the hell?” Aquaman asked.  Looking around the lab, his eyes fell on a pair of vials, each containing what looked like blood.

 

“Impulse, grab those vials and bring them up to Victor quickly,” he told the younger man, who nodded and grabbed the containers, quickly dashing out before coming back in.  Grabbing the slides on the microscope, Aquaman ran them under water, washing away any blood evidence. 

 

Making his way over to the room, Impulse unlocked the door, surprise etched on his features as he realized Madison was not there.

 

“Aquaman we have a problem,” he said.  The older man suddenly joined his side and looked at the scene as well.

 

“Lex moved her,” he stated.

 

“I don’t think Lex did this,” Impulse replied.  “Why would he knock out his own doctor with a book?” he asked, holding up the object in question with his gloved hand.

 

“She got out on her own?” Aquaman asked in confusion.  Shrugging, Impulse made his way back into the lab, searching the documents on the table.

 

“I think we can take these for safe keeping,” he told his partner, securing the folders before taking a final look around.

 

“Okay … so now we just have to search Smallville for a three-year old on foot,” Aquaman said, causing Impulse to smile.

 

“Yeah but if she finds her way home before we can get her there … we’re gonna look like a bunch of idiots,” he added.  Chuckling, Aquaman shook his head before the pair headed back up the stairs.

 

________________________________________

 

Receiving no news from Dr. Reynolds over the last five hours, Lex was beginning to get impatient.  Finally deciding that he’d waited long enough, he quickly stood, heading out of his office toward the sub-level.

 

As he reached the main stairwell, a low whistle sounded, causing Lex to turn, his shocked gaze falling on a group of men in costume.  The closest one to him, a shorter man in a red suit with a hood and black sunglasses smiled.

 

“You look familiar … who are you again?” Lex asked.

 

 “I’m your worst nightmare,” he replied seriously.  Suddenly though he burst out into laughter, looking over at his companion with a grin.  “I’ve always wanted to say that,” he admitted.

 

“What in the hell are you doing in my factory?” Lex asked the group.

 

“Well Luthor, we got a tip that some jackass … namely you … had gone and kidnapped the child of Oliver Queen and Clark Kent,” Impulse began. 

 

“I don’t know where you got your information hero, but this is a fertilizer plant,” Lex replied, suddenly all too aware of the fact that the tallest of the group was now a step away from him.

 

“You know what the saddest part of all of this is?” the tall man asked him.  Unable to deliver a witty comeback, Lex shook his head.

 

“That you were outwitted by a three-year old, who escaped on her own,” Aquaman told him.  Lex blanched quickly, his eyes darting toward the stairwell.

 

“Don’t bother Luthor, she’s long gone and believe me when I say that you will not find her,” he added.

 

“What makes you so sure?” Lex asked boldly, watching as all three men grinned.

 

“Because nobody messes with the Justice League,” Aquaman replied in a low tone, quickly delivering a punch to Lex’s head, knocking the man out cold.

 

“Cyborg, set the detonations, Impulse take the big bad wolf here to our favorite memory polishers in Star City … we’ve got a toddler to find,” he told them.

 

________________________________________

 

Hiding in the cornstalks as she made her way down Route 8, Madison peeked her head out and looked around, a smile appearing on her face at the sight of the farm in the distance.  ‘Auntie Kara’s farm,’ she thought and took off into a run down the driveway.

 

Knocking politely on the door, the toddler finally turned the knob and made her way in.

 

“Hewo?” she called out.  Receiving no response, she shut the door and made her way into the living room, curling up on the sofa with her bear and the phone.   Each of her daddies had made her remember numbers so that if she ever needed to call them she could … the hard part was punching the right numbers into the object in her hands.

 

________________________________________

 

Hearing the secure phone ring, Clark made his way over to pick it up. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clark you’re not going to believe this,” came A.C.’s voice.  Suddenly the main phone line began to ring and Clark looked over at his husband, who moved to pick up the phone.

 

“Hang on A.C.,” Clark said.

 

“No Clark it can’t wait … Maddie escaped,” A.C. told him.

 

“She what?” Clark asked, causing Oliver to turn to him in concern.  The other phone continued to ring and Oliver sighed picking it up.

 

“Oliver Queen speaking,” he said.

 

“Daddy?” came a little voice. 

 

“Maddie?” Oliver asked, causing Clark to drop the phone he was on.

 

“Hi daddy … I remembwerd the numbers you told me,” she chirped happily.

 

“Oh god lovebug, where are you?” Oliver asked.

 

“At Auntie Kawa’s farm,” she replied, causing Oliver’s eyes to go wide as he looked at his frantic husband.

 

“Stay right there baby okay? Daddy and I are on our way,” Oliver promised.

 

“Okay daddy,” she said before hanging up.  Letting out a bark of laughter, Oliver grabbed his husband’s hand, leading him out to the balcony.

 

“Oliver what’s going on? Is she okay?” Clark asked.

 

“She’s at the farm handsome, she found her way to the farm,” Oliver told him in relief.  Eyes going wide, Clark pulled his husband into his arms before rocketing into the sky.

 

Landing with a soft thud just near the porch steps, the pair quickly raced into the house, coming to a stop upon seeing Madison asleep on the couch.

 

“Oh baby,” Oliver murmured, quickly reaching his daughter in two steps, a hand rising to stroke her cheek.  Sleepy emerald eyes fluttered open as Madison’s gaze focused on him, her face beaming as she threw herself into his arms.

 

“Daddy!” she screeched happily.  Kissing her head repeatedly, Oliver pulled back to look at her face, making certain that she wasn’t hurt in any way.  Seeing Clark, Madison clapped and reached out for him, wiggling into his embrace as he pulled Oliver close as well.

 

“Are you okay baby? You’re not hurt?” Clark asked, his gaze also looking her over carefully.

 

“I’m not hurt,” she told them proudly.  “Is doctor man okay?” she asked softly, causing the two men to look at one another in confusion.

 

“Don’t worry Maddie, he’ll be fine,” came a voice and the group turned to the doorway finding A.C., Victor, Bart and Kara standing there.

 

“Kawa!” Madison said happily, maneuvering out of her fathers’ grasp to run to her aunt, who quickly scooped her up with a grin.

 

“Hello munchkin, you’ve had quite an adventure today huh?” she asked, smiling as the toddler nodded.  Madison’s gaze shifted to the other men and she smiled reaching out for each one.  Clark and Oliver smiled as each of the men gave their “niece” a hug, who finally ended up in Bart’s arms.

 

“I’m hungwy,” she told him, causing him to smile.

 

“Me too beautiful … how about we raid Auntie Kara’s fridge?” he asked causing the toddler to clap in delight as they made their way back into the kitchen.

 

The rest of the group turned following them in, leaving Clark and Oliver alone in the living room.  With a sigh of relief, Oliver reached out, drawing his husband in for a lingering kiss.

 

“Now I can safely say that she gets all of this from her father,” the blonde joked, causing Clark to chuckle as he pulled him back in for a kiss.

 

“Kiss!” came a voice from the doorway and the pair pulled apart to see Madison standing a few steps away.  Grinning like a fool, Oliver scooped her up, peppering kisses to her face as she giggled.

 

“I’ve got a lifetime of kisses for you lovebug,” he told her. 

 

“Food?” she asked, causing Clark and Ollie to chuckle.  Clark looked at his husband pointedly and Oliver finally nodded.

 

“Okay … that she gets from her Uncle Bart.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Mr. Luthor?”  Eyes blinking open against the harsh light, Lex raised a hand to his face as he attempted to process what was going on. 

 

“Mr. Luthor?” a voice asked once again.  Finally opening his eyes, he focused on a man in a lab coat.

 

“Where am I?” Lex asked, his gaze shifting around the room, noticing that he was in a hospital bed.

 

“You’re at Metropolis General, you were in a car accident,” the man told him.

 

“A car accident?” Lex asked, searching his memory for anything.

 

“What is the last thing you remember?” the doctor asked.  Searching his thoughts for a moment, Lex frowned.

 

“Prison,” he replied, the sound seemingly bitter coming from his mouth.

 

“I can assure you Mr. Luthor, you’re no longer in prison, you’ve been out for several days,” the doctor replied.  Lex looked around the hospital in confusion before nodding.

 

“Why don’t you get some rest?” the doctor suggested.  Nodding once more, Lex leaned back against the pillows, his eyes closing shut.  Making his way out of the room, the doctor headed down the hallway, slipping into his office to come face to face with Oliver Queen.

 

“It’s done … he remembers nothing,” the man confirmed.  A ghost of a smile appearing on his face, Oliver nodded before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my distinct honor to present to you this year’s recipients of the Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting, Miss Lois Lane and Mr. Clark Kent.” 

 

Taking ahold of Lois’s hand, Clark smiled as the pair rose to head toward the podium.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Lois murmured under her breath as they made their way forward.  Reaching the stage, the pair shook hands with the president of Columbia University and the chairman of the Pulitzer committee, before accepting their awards.  Taking a moment like the others before them had, the pair accepted the applause of the crowd, Clark’s lips quirking into a grin at the sight of Madison clapping happily, an excited smile on her face.  His gaze shifted to her left, his eyes meeting his husband’s, unable to miss the look of pride on the blonde’s face.

 

Even General Lane looked proud as his eyes watched his daughter move back toward her seat.  Giving her father a hug, Lois wiped a stray tear away as she turned to Chloe.

 

“Yay Daddy!” Madison said as Clark reached them.  Leaning down to scoop his daughter into his arms, the brunette kissed her lips sweetly, holding her close.  It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, he’d nearly lost his baby girl.

 

“I’m so proud of you Clark,” Oliver said, reaching out to touch the brunette’s cheek.  Sitting back down, Clark showed the pair his medallion, Madison all too excited to hold onto it.

 

“It’s perty, daddy,” she told him and Clark grinned.  Looking to his left, Clark reached out a hand to his mother, who continued to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

 

“Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?” she asked softly and Clark chuckled.

 

“A couple times,” he replied.

 

“Your father would have been so incredibly proud of you Clark and of the man you’ve become,” she told him.  An image of Jonathan Kent flashed in his mind and Clark smiled.

 

“I had a great role model,” he told her.  Smiling, Martha gave his hand a squeeze and nodded.

 

The ceremony continued on for a few minutes longer, before all the guests and recipients were invited to a luncheon.  Milling about through the crowd, speaking with the other award winners, Clark eventually found himself near a window, looking out at the city of New York.

 

“Penny for your thoughts handsome?” came a voice and Clark smiled, turning his head as his husband approached.

 

“I don’t need a penny … I’ve got you,” the brunette replied.  Taking ahold of Clark’s ringed hand, Oliver smiled.

 

“You know … you got that same look on your face the last time you tried to keep something a secret from me,” Clark said, turning to face the blonde with a grin.  His thoughts strayed back to the night Oliver had given him the diamond ring, just after he’d found out about his Pulitzer win.

 

“Hmm I did huh?” Oliver asked curiously. Pursing his lips, Clark shook his head, a grin emerging.

 

“You going to share?” Clark wondered.

 

“Why don’t we make a swift exit and then I’ll let you in on the secret?” Oliver bartered.  Contemplating his husband’s words, Clark nodded, letting the blonde lead him over to their family to say goodbye.  With Madison and her “medal” secured, the pair made their way out to the waiting limo and got in.  Securing the toddler’s seatbelt, the pair watched as she continued to look at the medallion in fascination.

 

“Somehow I think that’s going to end up being hers for awhile,” Clark said, causing Oliver to chuckle.  The limo began to pull away, soon arriving at the harbor.  Getting out, Clark was shocked to see their yacht waiting at the docks.  Turning to his husband, he opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde stopped him.

 

“I’ve already spoken with Perry and he agreed that a vacation is just what his star reporter needs … and before you argue … Lois is going to Hawaii for two weeks so don’t feel bad about leaving the Planet behind,” Oliver explained.  Lifting Madison into his arms, Clark shrugged.

 

“I guess I can’t argue then can I?” he asked.

 

“Nope,” his little girl replied, causing both men to chuckle.  Making their way onto the boat, the trio headed into the main cabin to settle in.

 

________________________________________

 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Oliver finished his story quietly, smiling at the sleepy smile on Madison’s face.

 

“Like us?” she asked and he nodded.  Leaning forward he kissed her lips sweetly, brushing back a lock of hair from her face.

 

“That’s right lovebug … just like us,” he whispered, watching as her eyes slowly closed, her breathing evening out into a deep sleep.

 

“Sweet dreams baby,” he said, making his way out of the room, pulling the door shut softly behind him. 

 

Navigating up to the main deck, the blonde smiled upon seeing his husband lounging on the back couch, his head tipped back as he looked at the stars above.  Grabbing his champagne glass, Oliver headed over to the brunette, sliding next to him on the seat.

 

“Hello gorgeous,” Clark said, his head rolling to the side to look at the blonde.

 

“Hello handsome,” Ollie replied, leaning forward to capture his husband’s lips.  Moaning into Oliver’s mouth, Clark let a hand rise, sliding into Oliver’s hair with ease.

 

“I love you,” Clark told him softly.

 

“The feeling is more than mutual,” the blonde replied with a grin.  Nuzzling his nose against Clark’s for a moment, Oliver reached a hand out to take one of his husband’s.

 

“So I was thinking that maybe we could retire for the evening?” he suggested.  Clark considered his question for a moment before grinning.

 

“Yeah I could sleep,” he said, allowing the blonde to help him up.  Making his way inside, he chuckled as Oliver smacked his backside playfully.

 

“I said nothing about sleep handsome, I can tell you that right now,” he clarified as they made their way down the hallway to their bedroom, the door shutting behind them with a soft click.

 

________________________________________

 

Low moans resounded throughout the bedroom as Clark, splayed out on his back, his legs draped over Oliver’s thighs, twisted the bed sheets in his hands.  The pair had been going at it steadily for the last hour and Clark knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  His gaze trailing up to his husband, the brunette caught Oliver’s sly grin as he continued to thrust into him.

 

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” Clark asked.  Sliding his hands down the back of the brunette’s thighs, Oliver gave each one a squeeze as his cock slid in at a deeper angle.

 

“Oh god,” the brunette moaned.  Leaning forward to capture Clark’s lips, Oliver braced his hands on either side of the younger man’s head, his pace increasing.  Feeling a tightening in his groin, the blonde moaned.

 

Sliding a hand between them, Oliver grasped Clark’s heavy cock, beginning to stroke it with the same pace as his own cock.

 

“So close,” Clark moaned, his hands reaching up to grasp the blonde’s head.  Several more thrusts and Oliver spilled over the edge, emptying himself inside his lover as Clark reached his own climax, shouting out his husband’s name in a breathy moan.

 

Feeling the static energy in his body begin to dissipate, Oliver collapsed onto Clark, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

 

“I love you so much … god do you know what you do to me?” Clark asked, causing Oliver to chuckle as he lifted his sweaty head to look into the brunette’s eyes.

 

“I’m aware of what I just did to you,” he teased, earning a playful smack on the backside from the man under him.

 

“Seriously Ollie … you and Madison make my life complete,” Clark told him softly, his fingertips trailing along the blonde’s cheek.

 

“You’re my whole world Clark Kent,” Oliver replied, his lips capturing the brunette’s, tongue sliding into the warm cavern to caress his lovers’ own.  Pulling out of his lover, Oliver rolled to his side, gathering Clark in his arms.

 

“Love you,” he whispered, causing Clark to smile sleepily.

 

“I love you … forever.”

 

________________________________________

 

Sunlight streamed into the room, illuminating the couple buried beneath the covers.  A soft knock at the door did little to rouse the lovers from sleep.  Opening the door, Madison peered in, sneaking her way over to the side of the bed, smiling upon seeing her daddies fast asleep.

 

Climbing up onto the bed, she sat down next to Clark, taking ahold of his hand, which dwarfed the three-year olds own. 

 

“Daddy?” she asked quietly. Hearing a deep breath, she watched as Clark stretched slightly, his head turning toward her as his eyes began to open. A smile lit his features upon seeing his baby sitting quietly in her pajamas next to them.

 

“Morning baby,” he said softly, his gaze shifting to his left to look at Oliver, who remained sound asleep.

 

“Come here,” he told her, pushing his right arm back to allow her to cuddle into his side.  Wasting no time, he quickly found himself with another armful of blonde.

 

“Captwin James let me steer,” she began to tell him quietly.  Clark smiled as she continued to talk about her morning, realizing that she’d been awake for over an hour.

 

“And then der was a birdie that flew by and I sawd a plane too,” she explained.

 

“Sound’s like you’ve had a busy morning,” he replied and she nodded with a smile.  Leaning over, Clark placed a kiss against her temple.

 

“Why don’t you wake daddy up and then we can get some breakfast?” he whispered.  Quickly standing, she crawled over Clark to get to Oliver.  Straddling his chest, she began to pat his face with her hands.

 

“Mornin daddy … wake up,” she said.  The blonde stirred slightly but did not rouse from sleep.

 

“Wake up daddy … I want waffles!” Madison told him, slightly louder than before.  After a second or two, Oliver’s eyes blinked open tiredly, finally landing on Madison who smiled.

 

“Morning!” she told him and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Good morning lovebug,” he said, his gaze lifting toward Clark.  “And to you handsome,” he added.

 

“I want waffles,” she told him, making the blonde smile wider.

 

“Who are you? Donkey from Shrek?” he asked, poking her in the sides playfully, causing the toddler to giggle.

 

“Stop daddy I’m Madison,” she told him.

 

“That would be your fault for letting her watch that movie last night,” Clark pointed out, sliding over to the edge of the bed.  Grabbing his robe, Clark pulled the garment on securely before standing up.  Turning back to the bed, he smiled seeing Oliver and Madison making “fish” faces at each other.

 

“Okay Dory and Marlin, let’s get breakfast,” Clark said, quoting Madison’s favorite movie, “Finding Nemo.”

 

“Yay!” the toddler exclaimed, quickly standing as she jumped over Ollie, practically leaping into Clark’s arms.  Chuckling, Oliver found his own robe, securing it tight before rising out of bed, peeking through the curtains to the outside, the blonde grinned.

 

“What?” Clark asked.

 

“Nothing … everything’s perfect,” he told him.  Clark gave him a suspicious glare before relenting, heading to the door with Madison.  The smell of food quickly assaulted them as they headed down toward the main cabin. 

 

“Breakfast is served topside,” Martin, their live-in chef told them.  Nodding, the pair made their way to the very top of the yacht, sliding into their seats.  Practically jumping into her booster seat, Madison began to clap seeing a large stack of waffles with strawberries waiting for her. 

 

Oliver looked over at his husband, a smile gracing his features as the brunette took in the surroundings, his mouth dropping open in realization.

 

“You okay handsome?” he asked.  Speechless, Clark finally looked at him, nodding dumbly.

 

“Daddy broken?” Madison asked Oliver through a mouthful of waffles.  Oliver smiled shaking his head.

 

“No lovebug, he’s not broken, just speechless. Which is actually a feat all in itself,” Oliver joked, thinking back all those weeks ago when Clark had revealed his Pulitzer Prize win.

 

Looking around once more, Clark finally turned to his husband.

 

“You … you brought us to Italy?” he asked, watching Oliver grin.  Reaching out, he took Clark’s ringed hand, bringing it to his lips.

 

“Back to where it all started handsome,” he said, his gaze shifting to Madison, who happily ate her breakfast.  “I thought this time we could share it all,” he confessed and Clark smiled.

 

“I have mentioned how much I love you right?” he asked, causing the blonde to smile.

 

“Once or twice,” Ollie replied.  “What can I say … I’m the master of surprises,” he offered.  Watching his husband grin, Clark’s features tugged into a smile of his own as he leaned over and whispered something very softly into Madison’s ear.  She looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment but nodded and turned to Oliver. 

 

“Daddy says you not the master of supwises,” she told Oliver, who lifted an amused gaze toward Clark.

 

“Really and why might that be lovebug?” he asked.  Madison looked back at Clark, who nodded, before turning back to Oliver.

 

“Cause Daddy says that I’m going to be a big sister,” she told him.  Clark smiled as Oliver’s smug grin fell, replaced completely by a shocked expression.  Brown eyes darted toward him and Clark nodded.

 

“Oh my god Clark … you’re serious?” he asked.  The brunette chuckled and nodded.

 

“Pretty serious,” he confirmed.  Rising, Oliver crossed to the brunette quickly, his lips capturing Clark’s passionately.

 

“Baby!” Madison said happily, clapping her hands as her parents finally parted.

 

“Well she’s half right,” Clark grinned.  Oliver looked at him in confusion before it suddenly dawned on him.

 

“Twins?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Twins,” Clark confirmed, pulling the blonde down onto his lap.  Maddie wiggled out of her seat, crossing over toward the pair.  Wrapping his arm around her, Clark pulled her close as well.

 

“This is incredible handsome, I just … I don’t know what to say,” Oliver told him happily.

 

“Well to quote an incredibly wise and sexy man, who gave up his life in Star City to be with me in Metropolis five years ago, ‘let the adventure begin,’” Clark told him with a grin.  Looking at his daughter then back at his husband, Oliver smiled.

 

“Let the adventure begin indeed.”


End file.
